Pokémon: BlazeRuby and AzureSapphire Version
by Darth Brain
Summary: A group of friends leave for Littleroot Town to collect their Starter Pokémon and finally become Pokémon Trainers. On the way they'll run into many friends, Human and Pokémon alike, and many battles will take place. No longer needing OC's. Please R&R!
1. Introduction

**Pokémon BlazeRuby / AzureSapphire Version**

**Introduction**

**Well, I now have plenty of OCs for this story, and submission is closed. However, you can PM me new OCs for the future installments of Pokémon, or leave it in my forum: Pokémon Chronicles. **

**I will mainly only accept Gym Leaders, Elite Four Members and Frontier Brains. **

**Thanks to all who conrtibuted OCs so far. **

**Thanks to anyone who reviews.**


	2. Prologue

**Well, here we go. Consider this the 'fleshing-out' where the villanous team, and some of the Main Characters are introduced. See if you can guess who they are and where I got them from.**

* * *

5 Years Ago

Mount Coronet

A young man in a long black coat raced up the side of Mount Coronet, attempting to get away from his pursuers. An Aura Sphere hit the ledge he was on, sending him hurtling down into the snow, shards of rock pelting him.

He wheezed, and staggered to his feet, coming face to face with a man with long grey hair. The orange eyes were filled with hate, a contrast to the other's crystal blue eyes.

"So, you thought you could run." The man spoke. "I see that you keep hounding me," the younger replied.

"Don't be like your Father. Don't make me destroy you." The man said, his tone grave. "Sorry. Not happening." With that, the younger hurled dust and snow at the man, and jumped onto another ledge.

"Very well. Mewtwo, destroy him." A Mewtwo with putrid orange eyes came alongside the man, and used its pyschic powers to lift the pair up above the cliffs. Mewtwo then fired three Aura Spheres into the ledge the young man was on. It crumbled, and he turned to the pair, and smiled a wistful smile.

"We can never undo the things we've done," he said. With that, the ledge crumbled, and the rocks plummeted into a ravine below. When the dust cleared, there was no sign of the young man.

"Why should we undo what we've done? People are suach arrogant fools," the man said. With that, he and the Mewtwo Teleported away.

* * *

3 Years Ago

Forest, Route 121, near Lilycove City

A young girl with maroon-brown hair was playing with some Zigzagoon, Poochyena and Oddish in the forest, laughing playfully. Her name was Corona Hunter, but veryone called her Torrie. She was rarely allowed outside of the orphanage were she lived in Lilycove, but today was an exception.

She had fed the Pokémon some Berries, and had chased them through the tall grass to a small pond. "This is great. I hop I can get my own Pokémon and start on my journey soon," Torrie mused out loud. She frequently talked about going on an adventure, because she would soon be old enough to be allowed to leave the orphanage permanently. She was a bit of a loner, and enjoyed the rain, and was currently siiting out in it, while the Pokémon took shelter in the bushes.

Suddenly, a tremor shook the ground, sending the Pokémon running scared. Torrie was also scared when she heard the loud roar from the forest. "I've got to get ou of here!" She cried, and ran from the spot she was in. Torrie fell over when the ground cracked, and screamed as she saw an Aggron above her. It shook the ground, and lumps of rock and branches hit her, one large one connecting with the back of her head, knocking her to the ground.

The last thing she saw was a Hydro Pump impact on the Aggron, sending it tumbling to the ground. Torrie blacked out a someone in a long black hooded coat approached her.

The young man pulled out a med-kit, and patched up the worst wound on her head, and recalled his Blastoise, as the Aggron was now unconcious and no longer a threat. "Poor kid," he said. "It must have been them. They set that Aggron loose," he whispered, picking Torrie up and running towards Lilycove.

He burst into the Pokémon Centre and called "Nurse! I have an injured girl!" A squad of Chanseys took Torrie into the back room, just as the carers from the orphanage arrived. "Torrie! No!" One cried. "That damn Aggron," another muttered.

As Nurse Joy gathered the carers into the recption area to get Torrie's details, none of them noticed the Man in Black disappear into the stormy night without a sound.

* * *

Present Day

Fortress _Obilivion_, near Hoenn

"Pitiful Trainers, mindlessly collecting Pokémon to compete in such frivolous pursuits. The rage of the Pokémon undermines all that is created. It is time we put an end to it," a man with long blue hair said, his voice echoing through the large, round room.

The other twelve members gazed at him. One with an eye patch shrugged and said, "How do you expect to do that? We're meant to be secret."

The man on the highest seat, with long grey hair said, "We will show the world what it means to be cast out and forgotten. That is why we will be introducing Number XIV."

There were audible gasps through the room, and a man with long black hair asked, "So, she has been found?"

"Yes. I'd like to introduce her. Fellow members, may I present Number XIV: Xion." The man with grey hair said. A young girl wearing the same long black coat as the other thirteen entered, only she was the only one to have her hood pulled over her head.

"It is a momentous day. Finally, the last chosen to wear our coat joins us." He continued. "It will help us begin what we always intended to do."

A young boy with spiky dirty-blond hair gazed at her, mesmerized in her presence. There was something about the girl that was oddly familiar, yet so different at the same time.

"Roxas, Xion will be partnered with you and Axel," the man with long blue hair said to the blond.

"What?! More babysitting duty? Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" a man with red hair, Axel, asked.

"Do not question our orders," the blue haired man replied. "We are going to Hoenn to start the Beginning of the End."

"Get the Members ready." The Leader said. "Give them their Pokémon, and deploy in Hoenn. Remember to keep your identities secret. Dismissed."

On that word, the members filed out of the Round Room, heading for the 'Gray Area', to get their missions, and hopefully get off the flying fortress that they were couped up in.

It was named Oblivion, and it was fitting for its purpose was to bring Oblivion to the world.

* * *

**There we go. Once I have enough OCs, I'll get the real story started. This was just to illustrate what you can expect from the Villians of the story.**

**Also, my thanks to Korona Karyuudo for her OC Corona Hunter (aka Torrie), who appeared in this chapter. She will feature as a main character in the main story. **

**And the 'Man in Black'? He'll be showing up a lot in the story, like Cynthia does in Platinum. He seems to have ties to The Organisation, but why? Keep reading to find out! Or just look at Pokémon as a whole and compare it with the Games where the Organisation comes from and you'll see the answer. Or not. **

**Anyway, please leave a review, and an OC!**


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Well, here we go. The first chapter, and the one that will kick off the main story, after the bit of filler Prologue that I posted.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning of the Journey**

Lilycove City

"Oh, I'm late!" a girl with messy blue hair cried, as she looked at her alarm clack. She ran to her wardrobe and ripped it open, pulling on her regular black top and white skirt. "I can't be late for this…" she said, tying her hair up in a ponytail, and sliding her long black boots on. She eventually managed to get herself looking presentable when her mother called "Lizzie! Lizzie are you ready!" Lizzie spun around and jumped down the stairs, racing into the kitchen.

"Yeah! I'm good to go," Lizzie said enthusiastically to her mother, who was making breakfast. "Really?" her mother asked. "You have your backpack and PokéNav ready?"

"Uh…No…" Lizzie replied, looking down at the floor. "Well, it's a good thing I got them ready for you myself," her mother replied, setting a plate of bacon and eggs on the table.

"Thanks, Mum." Lizzie replied, sitting down at the table, and greedily devouring the food on her plate. "Your things are in the hall. We'll set off to the port once you've gotten ready," her mother replied, standing up and smiling at her daughter.

"I can't believe you're going on your first adventure with your own Pokémon," she said. Lizzie finished eating to look up at her mother and smiled. "You're only twelve, yet you're going on a great adventure. What Pokémon have you thought of choosing as your Starter?" her mother said, sitting down in the opposite chair.

"I looked up the three Starters, and I decided on Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon." Lizzie replied without hesitation. Her mother smiled and said, "I thought you'd choose Mudkip. You always did love it when your Father brought out his Swampert."

Lizzie frowned and asked, "Why is Dad not coming?" Her mother wiped her eyes and said "He had business overseas that he had to attend to. He wanted to see you off."

"I know, but duty calls, right?" Lizzie asked with a sad smile. "Don't worry, once you get to Littleroot, you'll be able to have your own fun." Her mother replied.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Lizzie said, beaming. "Just be sure to call in on your dear mother once you get this far, alright?"

"Don't worry Mum. I'll always come and see you," Lizzie replied. She stood from the table, and grabbed her white backpack and blue PokéNav. "I'll see you soon!" Lizzie shouted, running off towards the Port, where Captain Briney was no doubt waiting for his passengers.

* * *

Torrie looked in the mirror, her emerald eyes reflected back at her.

She was wearing her traditional black tube top with a green pleated miniskirt and red biker shorts. A purple sleeveless jacket was laid on her bed alongside her gloves and accessories.

She finished putting on her watch, gloves, bangles and goggles, before hanging her star gem necklace around her neck. She shrugged the jacket on and checked that her red backpack was full, and the purple PokéNav was set to go.

She had decided to become a Trainer three years ago, after the accident with the Aggron. It had been the man in black that made her want to do this. That, and she wanted to find her brother, who had been adopted several years earlier.

"Torrie! The Captain is here!" she heard one of the carers call. "Time to go," she said, gathering up her things.

She headed down the stairs, where her carer, Erma was talking to Captain Briney, a middle-aged man with a thick moustache and beard. "Ah, there you are dear," Erma said. "Are you ready to go?" Torrie nodded and said, "Yes. I'm ready."

Erma smiled at her charge. "It's been a rough eight years, I know. But, this is a new beginning for you. This will open up a world of opportunities for you, my girl," She said.

"Thank you, Erma. It's been a pleasure knowing you," Torrie replied with a smile. "So, have you put any thought into your Starter?" Erma asked, already knowing the answer.

Torrie nodded. "Yes. I want to take Torchic, the Chick Pokémon." "A fine choice," Erma replied. "Well, Well!" Captain Briney said. "I heard a lot about you, Ms. Hunter." He laughed a hearty laugh, that Torrie found familiar, but did not laugh with him.

"Well, we better get to the Port. My other passenger should be there by now." Captain Briney said, leaving the orphanage. "Wait…_other_ passenger?" Torrie asked. "Yeah. A Ms. Daniels, if I recall. She's starting a Pokémon adventure of her own," Briney replied, hurrying to the port.

"Well, I guess this is it," Torrie said, looking at Erma. "Yes, my dear, it is. Go have a great time." Erma smiled and patted the girl on the head. Torrie smiled at her, and dashed off after Briney.

* * *

Lizzie pouted as she stood at the port. The Captain was supposed to have been here _fifteen minutes_ ago! "I hate waiting," Lizzie sighed again.

She didn't notice the large hand coming down until it clapped on her shoulder, causing her to cry out in surprise. "Hey!" She yelled.

"Hey yourself! I'm Captain Briney!" The man said. "You must be Elizabeth Daniels. Well, come on you two, we haven't got all day!" He said, as he climbed aboard the yacht "You…two?" Lizzie asked in surprise. She hadn't noticed the red haired girl behind the Captain until now.

"Hey! Get aboard!" Briney shouted as he started the engine. "Sorry," Lizzie said as she climbed aboard, the other girl behind her.

Once they got out into the open water, Lizzie turned to the other girl and smiled. "Hi! I'm Lizzie Daniels! What's your name?" She said enthusiastically. "Corona Hunter." The curt response came, the girl looking as some drawing she had retrieved from her bag.

Lizzie leaned in and asked, "What are those?" Corona pulled back quickly, standing up. "None of your business," She said, moving to another part of the yacht. Lizzie huffed and said, "I was only asking. I didn't mean to be nosy." But Corona wasn't listening to her.

"Okay, Kids, once we get to Littleroot, I gonna drop you at the pier to meet up with another prospective Trainer coming from Mossdeep. Professor Birch's assistant should be there to greet you and take you to the lab," Briney said, taking a short break from sailing.

"What's the Prof. like?" Lizzie asked. "Well, Brendan Birch is a pretty cool guy when you think about it. He was a top Trainer back in the day, but took over as Professor from his father and had a family in Littleroot. From what I gather, his eldest should be starting his journey about now," Briney replied. "But we'll talk about that once we make land." With that, he turned back to his sailing, with Corona working on a new drawing. Lizzie sighed and looked into the water, wondering what her adventure would be like.

* * *

Mossdeep City

A boy with dark blue hair left a small house on the edge of Mossdeep, headed for the Port. He was wearing a blue shirt and dark purple trousers. A Ralts walked beside him, and it had a slight spring in its step.

_Ralts. Stop. We're not there yet_. He said through his psychic link. She stopped dancing, and resumed her walk beside him.

"Hey! Michael!" He heard a voice call out to him. He stopped a looked up to see Tate and Liza, the former Gym Leaders run down to meet him. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" Tate chided. "No, of course not," Michael said with a smile.

"What Pokémon have you decided on as your official Starter?" Liza asked. "I want to take Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon," Michael replied. "Good choice," Liza said with a smile. "Oh, and we spoke to Delric last night," Tate said with a smile.

"Really? What did he say?" Michael asked. "He said you'd make a fine Trainer, and a decent man," Liza said proudly. Michael didn't know what to say. The Leader of Mossdeep was giving him praise, as were the two people that had cared for him for six years.

"Thank you. It means so much," Michael said, smiling. "Now go on, get out of here!" Tate joked. Michael scooped Ralts up, and dashed off towards the pier. He jumped into the boat just as it left, landing a little haphazardly in the back.

He stood up, smiled, and waved back at Tate and Liza. "This is that start of something great for us Ralts," Michael said, sitting down, with Ralts leaning against him. They couldn't wait to get to Littleroot to start their official journey.

* * *

Littleroot Town

May sighed as she opened the windows of her home, allowing the breeze to blow in. "Abababa," came a gurgled voice. She smiled and kissed her two month old daughter Amy on the forehead.

Her life with Brendan had been good to her. She had two lovely children, one of which would be starting his Pokémon journey today. "Alex! You up yet!" she called. When there was no response, she went up the stairs and into his room.

The bed was made, and the room was fully organised. Alex's gear was gone, and a letter was left on his bed.

May curiously opened it, and read the fine hand written letter inside.

_Dear Mum,_

_I got up early this morning to help Dad with the Starters. Didn't want to wake you. See you in a while._

- _Alex._

May smiled. That was predictable. Alex was like his father. Knowledgeable in every aspect of Pokémon, and rearing to go when the opportunity arose. He probably already had his starters. May smiled, and made her way back down to check on Amy.

* * *

"Dad, does it ever hurt to lose them?" a brown haired boy in a green shirt with dark jeans asked.

"What do you mean Alex?" Brendan asked. "The Starters. Does it annoy you that they have to leave?"

"Sometimes. I can get very close to them. I see you have," Brendan replied, noticing that his son was playing with the six starters that were in the Lab. "Hey, I love these guys. I already know who I'm taking," Alex said.

"Really?" Brendan asked. "Yeah. The male Mudkip and female Torchic," Alex said. _That_ was predictable. Alex wanted to be just like his parents.

The doors to the lab opened, and a young girl with bright red hair, in a green shirt and jeans entered. "Ah. Claudette," Brendan said. "Is your father off to get the others at the port?" "Yeah, he should be there by now," She replied. "Hey Alex," she said with a smile. "Morning, Cloud. Your Treecko is ready to go. The little guy is about as cocky as they come," Alex said. "I don't mind. I like Pokémon," Cloud said, joining Alex in playing with the Pokémon.

Brendan just smiled at the scene.

* * *

John Woodson searched the crowd for the three Trainers that were supposed to meet him to come to the Lab.

"How hard is it to find three kids?" He sighed. "Cloud and Alex aren't like this."

He spotted the two small yachts at the pier, and recognised Captains Briney and Walker. They smiled and waved at him, and a small group of three teenagers made their way over to them.

"Excellent," John said, looking at the red haired girl, blue haired girl and blue haired boy. "You must be the three Trainers. I'm John Walker, Professor Birch's assistant. And you must be Corona Hunter, Lizzie Daniels and Michael Taiga."

They nodded and each uttered a "Yes" or "That's me". "Perfect. Now, I'll take you to the Lab to get your starters, PokéBalls and PokéDex."

After fifteen minutes, they arrived at the Lab. It was in pristine condition, and was located in the centre of town.

John opened the doors and smiled at the three bewildered Trainers. "Welcome to the start of a whole new world," He said smiling.

The three cheered, and dashed into the building, eager to obtain the first of what would be many Pokémon.

* * *

**Well, there you go. This chapter really only took an hour, beacuse of the OCs. Corona Hunter belongs to Korona Karyuudo, Lizzie Daniels belongs to xPikachu-Princessx, Michael Taiga belongs to onyxshade7 and Claudette Woodson belongs to EmeraldCelebi13. The Gym Leader for Mossdeep mentioned, Delric, belongs Hellokittyismybestfriend.**

**I own the OC Alex Birch, son of Brendan and May. By Extension, I own John Woodson. **

**As always, leave a review! And if anyone can help, I need three Elite Four members, and the Gym Leaders for Dewford and Mauville. If anyone has OCs for these, leave them in a review or PM me ASAP. Thanks in advance for any OCs and Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 2: The Decisions

**Well, here's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it. I don't own Pokémon (unfortunately...)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: The Decisions that Hinge Destiny**

Littleroot Town, Professor Birch's Lab

The inside of the Lab was exactly as expected clean, tidy, and trembling with excitement. The main Lab was a large room, with several scientists on each side, huddling around some complex machines and computers. There were also rooms of PokéBalls, off to the sides, from other Trainers out on their own journeys.

"Well, here we are." John said smiling. "I know we're a little late, but I'm sure the Professor will excuse it." Michael, Lizzie and Torrie followed him into the back room, where three Pokéballs were waiting on a table. "And here we are. The official start of your journey," John said, smiling at the group.

There was a man sitting at a desk, wearing a lab coat. He had short silver – white hair, and was drinking a cup of coffee. A young boy with similar hair, and brown eyes was standing next to him, and a young girl with red hair was playing with a Treecko at the back.

"What took you so long, John?" The man in the lab coat asked. "You lose the Trainers before you even got there?" "Ah, No…" John said, laughing with the other man. "I'm just not good with crowds. You know that," John replied. He noticed Cloud playing with her Treecko, and moved round to her. "So, you got your starter," He said. "Yeah. He's nice. Cocky, but we'll get over that," Cloud replied, smiling at her father. Pokémon was one of the few things that made her smile after her mother died.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the other man said to the group. "I'm Professor Brendan Birch. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." "And I'm Alex Birch! Part - Time Assistant and Trainer," Alex said, introducing himself to the group.

"No way!" Lizzie screamed, causing the others to wince. "Brendan Birch! Ex – Hoenn Champion, now Pokémon Professor!" She squealed again, and Alex smiled at her. This wasn't the first time crazy fans had come here.

"Now, I'm sure you're all here to get your starters. Lizzie, isn't it?" Brendan asked the blue haired girl. "Yessir! That's me!" she shouted enthusiastically. "How about you go first?" Brendan asked. Lizzie screamed again and dashed over to the table.

"Now, before you decide, I should warn you. The Pokémon you choose is final. First choice only. Secondly, the Pokémon you choose will probably be with you for the rest of your life. Choose wisely, " Brendan said, turning to the group.

_No pressure, then_. Michael thought.

Lizzie turned back to the table and grabbed the end Pokéball. "This has to be it! A female Mudkip!" She yelled. "Yes, indeed it is. Though please wait until you're outside until you release it from its Pokéball please," Brendan said, sighing in dismay.

"You next, Torrie," Brendan said. Torrie walked over to the table and curiously picked up the second Pokéball. "A male Torchic, if I'm not mistaken" She said nodding. "Indeed. Quite the Trainer," Brendan commented. "I'll name him Ash!" Torrie said triumphantly, excited that she finally had her own Pokémon.

"My turn," Michael said. "This has to be a female Treecko." "Yes. Spot on actually," Brendan said. "Is that yours?" he asked, noticing the Ralts beside Michael. "Yes. Technically, she was my first Pokémon. Now she'll officially be mine," He said with a smile.

"Alright, now that we've got the decisions over and done with," Brendan said, "It's time to give you your official equipment. John, could you get them please?" "Of course, sir," John said, heading for a side room. Brendan picked up five PokéDex units, each of varying colour. "These are your – "PokéDex!" Alex interjected. "Yes, Alex. As I was saying, these PokéDex have the information on all Pokémon in the world. They are a vital tool for any Trainer."

He handed the blue one to Alex, the green to Cloud, and the purple to Torrie. Lizzie got a pink one, while Michael got a red one. "How come we don't get special colours?" He asked. "The others are custom orders. They usually only come in pink and red." Brendan replied. "Omigosh! Thank you, Professor," Lizzie screamed, giving everyone another dose of earache.

John returned with a box from the side room. He sat it down on the table and removed 5 PokéBalls. "You'll each get 5 PokéBalls to start off with, but you can always but more from a PokéMart." Each Trainer added them to their belts and smiled. "Now, go on! Have an adventure!" Brendan said. The group smiled and left the Lab. All except Alex and Cloud.

"Alex, stop by with your Mother before you leave. She'll want to see you off." Brendan said to his son. "Okay Dad. No problem." Alex replied. Cloud smiled at her father and said, "I'll be back soon. Try not to cry too much, okay?" With that she ran off after the group.

* * *

Alex arrived back at his house to be greeted with a string of babbles. "Hi, Amy. Nice to see you," Alex said, teasing his younger sister. "Well hello young man," May said, catching Alex by surprise. "Hi, Mum."

"Here. I got you a new set of Running Shoes. They'll take you where you need to go," May said, smiling wistfully at her son. "Don't worry, Mum," Alex said after putting on his running shoes and getting his bag. "I'll always come back." With that, Alex ran off, into the World of Pokémon, ready to have his own adventure.

* * *

Alex caught up with the group relatively quickly. Cloud had her Treecko out, and it was clinging to her shoulder, while Michael had his Ralts on his shoulder. Lizzie smiled at Alex, while Torrie simply looked at the town.

"Since we've all gotten acquainted, how about we form a group?" Michael said, breaking the silence. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Alex said. They all concurred, and added each other to their Match Call on their PokéNavs.

"So, where should we be headed?" Lizzie asked, unfamiliar with this part of Hoenn. "Well, the best thing is to head to Oldale Town via Route 101," Cloud supplied. "Yeah. There's a PokéMart there that will have the supplies we'll need," Alex agreed.

"Sounds like a plan," Michael said. He turned to Torrie, who was lost in thought. "Torrei? Are you coming?" "Uh…Yeah. Just lost in thought," Torrie answered, following Michael. _Those two seem to be alike_…Cloud thought. _I predict that they'll become very close in the future_…

"So, what are everyone's plans?" Alex asked, as they got underway on Route 101. "Well, I want to challenge the Pokémon League," Michael said. "I want to surpass Delric." "What?!" Lizzie cried. "You know Mossdeep's Gym Leader?!" "Well, yeah. He's a good friend of mine," Michael replied. "Cool. What about you Lizzie?" Alex asked. "I want to enter the Contests and become a top Coordinator!" Lizzie said triumphantly.

"And you, Torrie?" Alex asked. "Hmm." Torrie replied, not paying attention to the conversation. "Hey, Torrie," Michael said, snapping her out of her daze. "Yeah, Michael? What is it?" Torrie asked. "What are your goals?" "Uh…well, I'd like to be a top Trainer and Coordinator. The reason I did this is to find my brother. E was adopted a few years back," Torrie said, slightly upset by the memories.

"Oh. So you want to find him?" Michael asked. "That, and I want to find the man who saved me from that Aggron three years ago." "Oh. The accident," Alex murmured. "I heard about it." They all knew of the Aggron that rampaged near Lilycove, and had injured Torrie, leaving her with amnesia. She could only remember things like her name, and that she had a brother. However, she had forgotten his name. Apparently, a hooded man had saved her, and she felt she had a debt to him.

"And you Alex?" Michael asked. "I want to be like my parents. I want to be the best Trainer and Coordinator in Hoenn," he said shyly. "Well, it looks like we all have our dreams to cling to," Cloud said with a smile. "Hey. What about _you_ Cloud? Why are you a Trainer?" Lizzie asked. "I'm doing this to make my family proud. I'll do anything to make them proud of me."

The group kept walking, laughing at different jokes and stories, sharing their hopes, dreams and ambitions with each other. Suddenly, they heard a roar from the trees. "Wh-What was that?" Michael asked, hoping that it was not a dog Pokémon. He _hated_ them!

Michael screamed when he saw a Poochyena chasing two Wurmples. The other stared at him as he jumped up a tree, scrambling to get away form the Pokémon. "O-ookay…" Alex said, the others laughing at the comic scene of Michael trying to get up the tree.

"Guys. We have to help them. I'll take Poochyena," Alex said, intercepting the rampaging dog. The two Wurmples shot Poison Needles at the group and they dispersed, avoiding them. "Okay Treecko, you're up!" Cloud said, Treecko jumping to stop the first Wurmple. "Use pound!" she said, and Treecko sped in, landing a solid pound on Wurmple's head, sending it sprawling. Treecko then stood there, celebrating an early victory. "No Treecko, it's still moving!" The Wurmple hit Treecko with a Poison Needle, poisoning Treecko. "Pound once more!" Cloud called. Treecko dodged Wurmple and hit it dead on. "Now, go PokéBall!" Cloud said, throwing a PokéBall. It hit Wurmple, engulfing it in red light. It shook for a tense few moments, the centre flashing red. It stopped and clicked, and Cloud laughed. "Yes! My first capture!"

Torrie had decided on taking the second Wurmple. "Now, Ash! Let's kick it up!" she said, throwing her PokéBall, releasing the Torchic in a flash of light. That spooked the Wurmple, sending it running for cover. "Torchic! Use Scratch!" Torrie said. The Wurmple stopped and turned, catching the attack in full force. It was enough to knock out Wurmple. "Go PokéBall!" Torrie said, sending a PokéBall at the Wurmple. It was absored in the red light, and shook only once before clicking. "Yes! That's my first capture!" Torrie cheered holing up her PokéBall. "Now, to name you…" She said. "From now on, you'll be called Zephyr!" She returned Ash to his PokéBall, before going to get Michael down from the tree.

Alex had sent out his Mudkip, and was enjoying toying with the Poochyena. Plus, it freaked Michael out, which was also fun. "Mudkip, use Tackle once more!" He said. Mudkip spun round and hit Poochyena head on, sending it sprawling. "Now, let's catch you!" Alex said, tossing a PokéBall. The same process was repeated, but once Alex heard the click, he knew it was over. "Alright! I got Poochyena!" He proclaimed, holding the PokéBall over his head. He returned Mudkip to his PokéBall, and went to see how Lizzie, Torrie and Cloud were doing with Michael.

Michael had successfully come down from the tree, and was shrugging the incident off. "I'm FINE!" he roared, forcing the group to back off. "What's wrong? Afraid of my little Poochy?" Alex teased. "Never do that again! Got that?" Michael roared. The group nodded, and shrugged, following him after he stomped off.

Eventually, they saw the road into Oldale and cheered. "Alright!" They said, dashing into the Town. "Let's head to the Pokémon Centre first, to get our Pokémon healed," Alex suggested. "Yeah, Treecko got hit pretty bad," Cloud said. As they passed through the town, Cloud squealed and said, "Wait here!" She ran off into a clothes store, and came back out with a small bag.

"What's that?" Alex asked. Clous smiled, and opened the bag to reveal a set of green and white striped fingerless gloves. "Neat, huh?" Cloud asked, satisfied with her purchase. "Yeah, great. Now can we please get to the Pokémon Centre? It's getting dark," Michael said indignantly, still upset form the earlier episode.

They arrived at the Pokémon Centre, just as the shops were closing up for the day. Alex and Michael let the girls enter first, and then had a round of rock – paper – scissors to see who would go first. Alex won, and stuck his tongue out a Michael. Michael shook his head saying "You need to be more mature." "I'll get Poochy to sick you," Alex warned. The group laughed, and walked up to the counter to book rooms for the night, and get some medical attention.

* * *

None of them noticed a man in a long black, hooded coat watching them. He turned to another person in the same coat, only shorter and said, "It's time. We test them tomorrow." They nodded at each other, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**And there we go. Alex, Cloud and Torrie have each caught a new Pokémon, matching the Pokémon requested, or that I thought would work well for them. We also have a comedy moment in Michael's fear of dog Pokémon. I haven't had this much fun writing in a long time.**

**And we ahve the 'Man in Black' here as well, with an associate. Who are they? What do they want? And why would they want to 'test' our heroes? Find out soon!**

**Oh, and EmeraldCelebi13, I did fir your request in. **

**And for naming purposes, the two men in the black coats will be called the 'Man in Black' and the 'Hooded Man'. And no, they are not part of the Organisation that appears in the Prologue. **

**Anyway, please leave a review! Also, I still need Gym Leaders for Dewford and Mauville, and an Elite Four member. If you can help, leave it in a review or PM me. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 3: The Mystery Men Strike

**So, here's Chapter Three. Hope you enjoy it. Again, I don't own Pokémon (sighs).**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Mystery Men Strike**

Oldale Town

Alex woke up and stretched, relieved at having a good night's sleep in the Pokémon Centre. Today, the group was going to get some supplies from the PokéMart, and head over to Route 103 for some training, because a maniac had close Route 102, believing there was a Legendary Pokémon there. But no one believed him.

Alex headed to the front, to get some breakfast before hitting the road. He was probably the first up, because the others had rooms further down, and would have been quieter. As he predicted, there was only a small group at the breakfast tables, and not one was his group.

"Hey! Alex!" he heard someone shout. He turned to see two very familiar faces walking towards him.

"Well hello Allen, Jayden," he said with a smile. Allen had black hair, and was wearing cargo pants with a white tank top and purple hoodie. Jayden had long black hair, and wore a black tank top, camo cargo pants, with knee high combat boots.

"I guess you started your adventure too, huh?" Jayden asked, smiling at her old friend.

"Yeah. I did. But I heard you were both training in the Sevii Islands. When did you get back?" Alex asked, eager to find out about the adventure to the group of islands off the coast of Kanto.

"Well, we decided that it was time to take on your Uncle Max and win our Balance Badges," Allen said with a cocky smile.

"Well? Did you get them?" Alex asked eager to find out if his uncle had actually lost to them. They held out their trainer cases, and popped them open. Alex gasped, seeing that they both had the Balance Badge. "Wait. Was Marcus with you?"

"Yeah, he was, but he left earlier." Allen replied. "Said he had some business to take care off, but he'd catch up with us in Fortree."

"Oh. So I guess you two are going to head there now?" Alex inquired, knowing that the twop girls would hit the road as soon as possible.

"Yeah. We're just getting our Pokémon, and then we're off," Jayden replied. The two walked over to the counter and collected their PokéBalls. An Absol and Grovyle followed Jayden along. They turned back to smile and wave at Alex, and left.

"They haven't changed at all…" Alex said, smiling and shaking his head. It was good to see them, regardless. But when he got to Petalburg, he'd be able to find out how badly it went for Max. That would be funny.

Alex went round to the breakfast tables, and had a feast of cereal, pancakes, and whatever he could get. It was the most important meal of the day after all. Alex checked his three PokéBalls after he finished eating. Mudkip and Torchic were in good condition, and Poochyena looked like it could fight anytime. That was fine for Alex.

As he finished up, Michael and Torrie came in, a little close together, but not touching or holding hands. "Morning Alex," they greeted, as they got their own breakfast.

"Hey guys. I guess Cloud and Lizzie aren't up yet," Alex said with a sigh.

"No, not yet," Michael replied. "It's odd, all things considered. I thought they would be here by now."

"So, Route 102 is still closed, I take it?" Torrie asked, eager to get going.

"Yeah. That idiot thinks a Legendary Pokémon is there, but I don't believe it. I thought we'd go up to Route 103 to do some training and maybe see the sights," Alex said. That was the only option open, because no one wanted to head back to Littleroot Town yet. It was too early to think about that.

Alex consulted the Map on his PokéNav, and decided that they still had plenty of time to get to Petalburg, even if they did divert to Route 103. At least, they should have, if the weather held up. It looked like it was going to turn into a stormy day, never mind the night.

* * *

A man with long black hair, wearing a long hooded black coat smirked. It was time. He'd create the storm, and lure the girl out. If she did have the power they needed, she would show it under these conditions.

He smiled and activated his communicator. "This is Xaldin. I'm proceeding with Phase One."

* * *

Lizzie and Cloud had joined the rest of the group shortly after breakfast had ended, and they had decided to get a few items from the PokéMart. They had ended up with three potions, and an antidote, paralyse heal and awakening for the road.

"I never knew that there was so much in here!" Lizzie cried. She hadn't known that there was a wide variety of products for humans and Pokémon, so she had stocked up, like everyone else, while they had the chance.

Of course, the rain had come on. The day had quickly turned into a miserable one, with thunder heard in the distance. That had affected Cloud, as she hated rainstorms. They reminded her of the accident.

The event was replaying in her mind, and Alex was worried that she might accidentally activate her psychic powers. If she did, then they all would suffer the effects of her state of mind. "Don't worry Cloud. Nothing will happen. Once we get to Route 103, you'll feel better," Alex reassured her.

At least, he hoped it would.

* * *

"Damn. They're on the move," the Man in Black said. "I thought the Organisation needed more time to strike, but I guess they really want the power that girl has."

"What should we do?" the Hooded Man asked.

"We'll go to Route 103. If the Organisation is here, they'll regret it soon enough," the Man in Black replied.

* * *

Route 103

Cloud threw up her PokéBall, yelling, "Emmer! Shimmer! Showtime!" Her Treecko jumped off her shoulder, while the Wurmple popped out of the PokéBall.

The rain was not helping her, but she was with her friends, so it was all right. Torrie was enjoying the rain, humming a tune to herself, while looking up at the sky.

Ash and Michael's Ralts were playing with each other, while his Treecko watched them. Alex had let his Torchic and Mudkip out, and they were playing with Lizzie's Mudkip. Alex had decided to keep Poochyena in its PokéBall after yesterday's incident with Michael.

They didn't notice a man with long black hair watching them with a contempt look on his face. "There she is. Claudette. The girl who escaped. You know hat to do, Staraptor," he said, turning to the bird Pokémon beside him.

The Staraptor flapped its wings, causing a ferocious wind to blow at the group, sending them running for cover. Then, Staraptor flew in and used Aerial Ace to send the Pokémon running. That was his opportunity to get the girl.

However, Alex had seen him coming, and called to Mudkip. "Mudkip! Mud Slap!" the Pokémon responded, sending the attack at the man. Staraptor saw the mud, and used Whirlwind to blow it away. The man laughed, sending chills down everyone's spines. Cloud was horrified. It was _him_. The man who had killed her mother!

"Who are you?!" Michael demanded. "Treecko, Ralts! Get him!" The two lunged at the man, but he simply smiled and said, "Aerial Ace." The Staraptor moved in a blur, knocking both of Michael's Pokémon out in a single motion.

"if you must know who I am…" the man said, laughing an evil laugh, "My name is Xaldin. Number 3 in the Organisation, and Master of Flying – type Pokémon. I'm here for the girl known as Cloud. Give her to me, and nothing will happen to you."

"No chance of that!" Lizzie yelled, sending in her Mudkip. Again, the Staraptor moved in a blur, catching them off guard, and knocking Mudkip out. Xaldin laughed again, clearly enjoying bringing pain to the Pokémon.

"Enough!" Cloud yelled. "Let me fight him myself."

"You sure about this Cloud," Alex asked, worried about his friend.

"I'm sure. I have to fight him," Cloud replied. Emmer and Shimmer stood beside her, staring Xaldin and his Staraptor down.

"Shimmer, use Poison Needle! Emmer, use Bullet Seed!" They both hit the Staraptor with their full fury, but it did not damage. This went on for a few more minutes, with Xaldin laughing.

"Staraptor. End this pointless fight," he commanded. In one motion, Emmer was knocked out, but Shimmer held on and fired another Poison Needle. Staraptor was about to use Aerial Ace when Shimmer was enveloped in a white glow.

"What is this?" Cloud asked, as the shape changed form. The glow ended, and in place of a Wurmple was a Silcoon. "Oh! It evolved!" Cloud cried, happy that Shimmer had just gotten stronger.

"Heh. That won't save it," Xaldin said. "Staraptor! Aerial Ace!" Staraptor descended in a flash, and knocked Shimmer out, completely ignoring the hardened shell.

"No!" Cloud cried. That gave the others a chance to attack. Torrie and Alex teamed up, sending all five of their Pokémon at Staraptor. But it did no good. Staraptor used Agility to dodge, and Quick Attack knocked the oncoming Pokémon out.

Xaldin stood over Cloud and lifted her, laughing the whole time. Cloud was crying, her fear of drowning overcoming her normal senses. Alex tried to free her, but Xaldin kicked him in the stomach, which sent Alex sprawling. Xaldin laughed, and tossed Cloud into the lake.

"Any other takers?" he asked, laughing like a maniac.

* * *

Flashback

_A four year old Cloud sat with her mother Nora on a speedboat with a dozen other people. _

"_Mummy, when do we go?" she asked. _

"_Soon, dear. We're almost ready," Nora replied. _

_As the boat left the pier, Cloud caught sight of a man with long black hair, wearing a black coat. He smiled a sadistic grin at her, before disappearing. _

_Cloud wondered who he was, and why he was there. She was jolted form her thoughts as an explosion went off in the water. The force hit the front of the boat, blowing it apart._

"_Mummy!" Cloud cried as the force of the impact blew the rest of the boat apart, sending everyone into the water. Cloud choke on the water, and began to sink into the water. _

_Suddenly, a Mewtwo appeared from the forest, and grabbed Cloud before she went under. The Mewtwo laid her on the shore, touched her forehead, and flew off, the man following closely behind. _

_Cloud woke up a few hours later, surrounded by Paramedics. She heard her brother Jackson shouting. "No Dad! It's your fault! You let them go out in that boat! And now Mum's dead!" he roared angrily. _

_Cloud began crying and could only think of her mother. No, Mum…_

* * *

Present

Everyone watched in horror as Cloud sank below the lake. "No Cloud! She can't swim!" Alex cried, concerned for his friend.

"Oh, well. Guess you won't have to worry about that now!" Xaldin laughed. Just as Alex got the strength to move again, a geyser erupted form the lake, startling everyone.

A Dragonite emerged from the water, Could in its arms. There was a person on the Dragonite's back, wearing a hooded black coat. He laid Cloud on the shore, and moved himself between Xaldin and the group.

"Oh? So the impostors have arrived! That saves me the trouble of having to search for you!" Xaldin said, readying Staraptor for another fight. Then, a Metagross appeared, and blasted Staraptor, the attack just barely missing Xaldin. "What?!" he roared.

Another man wearing a hooded black coat appeared, this one taller, and more well built than the one on the Dragonite. "Time to retreat!" Xaldin shouted, climbing on Staraptor, and flying off into the night.

"Oh no you don't!" the Man in Black shouted, climbing onto Metagross. "After him!" Both of the Pokémon flew after Xaldin, but the Man in Black stopped long enough to look at Torrie and flash her a smile.

"That…was…_him_…" Torrie murmured, staring at the fast moving silhouette against the night sky.

"Cloud!" Alex cried, grabbing his friend. The group gathered around her, hoping that she was alright. "We have to get her and the Pokémon to the Pokémon Centre, now!" Alex cried.

* * *

**Well, that was fun to write. Especially the fight scene, and the flashback.**

**So, what did we think? The Story gets fired up here, with Xaldin of The Organisation attacking our heroes. Why does he want Cloud? What is their connection really? And what do the Man in Black and the Hooded Man have against the Organisation?**

**The OCs that appeared here: Nora Renning, John Woodson and Jackson Woodson belong to EmeraldCelebi13. Jayden Paige belongs to pontiger27, and Allen Walker belongs to Happy2Bme. **

**The OC mentioned: Marcus Vaneta belongs to me. The Man in Black and the Hooded Man also belong to me. Their identities are also secret, until I decide to reveal them. **

**Also, I still need Mauville's Gym Leader and an Elite Four Member. If anyone can help, leave them in a review, or PM me. Oh, and if anyone can come up with a good idea for the Champion, I'll put it with my current ideas, as he/she will have to make an appearance soon. **

**And, as always, please leave a review!**

**Oh, and watch out next time: Torrie and Michael will get close after she sings Sanctuary (Utada), and Cloud is forced to revisit her painful past!**


	6. Chapter 4: The Past

**And here's Chapter 4. Hope that everyone enjoys it. I have broken the 10,000 word count! Yay! **

**Again, I don't own Pokémon...(sigh)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Past Mistakes and Consequences**

Oldale Town

The storm had gotten worse. The rain was coming down, heavily, forcing everyone indoors. At least, almost everyone. Torrie sat playing her guitar near the forest, enjoying the rain. It was calming her after yesterday's events.

She could still see the brawl, and the evil man called Xaldin. And then those other two showed up. The first of them knew her somehow.

Torrie turned her face to the sky, catching the raindrops on her face. She picked up her guitar, decided on a song to sing. She didn't notice that Michael was sitting near a tree behind her, listening intently.

* * *

Alex was worried about Cloud. She hadn't woken up from her sleep since the incident. It was disturbing, and Nurse Joy said there was nothing she could do.

Alex sighed, and was about to doze off in the reception area, when Lizzie came up behind him and shouted, "Hey Alex!"

"Argh!" He growled, annoyed at being disturbed. "What do you want, Lizzie?"

"Well, I'd like your help in catching a Pokémon. I haven't got one yet, and I need one," She relied, smiling at Alex eagerly. She wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Alright, I could use the distraction," Alex replied. They got up, and headed out to the forest, running to attempt to stay somewhat dry.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" Alex asked, hiding under a tree.

Lizzie slid round to him and answered, "I really want a Beautifly. So I have to catch a Wurmple, right?"

"Well, you have to get a Wurmple that evolves into a Silcoon," Alex replied. "Look, there's a Wurmple. Fight it, and catch it. Then I'll help you evolve it."

"Alright!" Lizzie yelled. "Go! Mudkip!" She threw her PokéBall, and in a flash of light, Mudkip was standing at the ready. The Wurmple screeched, and ran straight into a tree, and collapsed. "Alright! Mudkip! Use Tackle!" Lizzie ordered. Just as Mudkip ran at Wurmple, it was enveloped in a bright light. It changed shape, and within a few seconds, there was a Silcoon in place of a Wurmple. "Yes!" Lizzie cried. Mudkip rammed the Silcoon, knocking it out.

"Now, go PokéBall!" Lizzie yelled, throwing a PokéBall at the beaten Silcoon. It was enveloped in red light, and the PokéBall wobbled for a few seconds before clicking. "Yes! I caught a Silcoon!" Lizzie yelled triumphantly.

"Great job!" Alex complimented. "But we should get back before we catch cold." With that, the two dashed back to the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

In the forest, Torrie strummed her guitar and began to sing. The words rang true for her: she meant them when she sang the song. Michael was captivated by the performance. The first verse was enough to make him listen.

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, now

Where fears and lies melt away

Music will tie,

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

What's left of me?

What's left of me now?

Michael leaned in closer, listening to the sound. Everything was perfect. The music sounded beautiful, and Torrie looked beautiful.

I watch you fast asleep,

All I fear means nothing

_That's true, I guess_. Michael thought. _Fears mean nothing if we can't overcome them_.

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music will tie,

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

What's left of me?

What's left of me?

Michael began to wonder about that line. What is left of people if they have no emotions and nothing to live for? It was a disturbing thought, and Michael thought of Xaldin, because it seemed linked.

snwod dna spu ynam os

My heart's a battleground

snoitome eurt deen I

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

snoitome eurt deen I

_True. Hearts are the most important thing we have_. Michael thought. _Why do I care so much about her?_

You showed me how to see,

That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,

_How's that_? Michael wondered. Maybe it was more cryptic and literal than he thought…

In you and I there's a new land

Angels in flight

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

_Who_? Michael wondered. _Does she feel the same way about me as I do for her_?

Where fears and lies melt away

Music in time

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

What's left of me?

What's left of me now?

_I wish I knew what happened to her_…Michael thought. He really did have feeling for Torrie.

My fears, my lies

Melt away...

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

Torrie stopped singing and sat her guitar down. Every time she sang Sanctuary, she meant it. The words held truth for her.

_Now or never_…Michael thought, moving from his hiding spot. "Hey Torrie," he called. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all. Sit down," Torrie said smiling. "What do you want to talk about?"

Michael got up his courage before asking, hoping that he didn't make a fool of himself in front of the girl he liked. "Well, I heard you sing, and I thought that you needed some one to talk to…"

* * *

Cloud writhed in her sleep, her dreams becoming more and more complex.

"_What do you feel?" A man in a long black, hooded cloak asked. _

"_Mum!" a young Cloud cried, staring at the wreckage of the boat, and her mother's body. _

"_My name is Xaldin. Number 3 in the Organisation, and Master of Flying – type Pokémon." The man with long black hair answered. _

_A Mewtwo picked Cloud out of the water, laying her on the beach. _

_The same Mewtwo blasted a young man into the ether, its evil master watching. _

_Cloud felt the water crushing her. She was drowning. _

_The man in the black coat sat on a beach, staring into the sky. _

_A man with long grey hair stood at an altar, laughing at the chaos unfolding in the world. _

"_Xion!" a boy with blond hair called to a girl with black hair. _

Cloud shot out of bed and cried, "Xion! Roxas!" As her surroundings came into focus, she remembered the events form yesterday, and realised that she was in the Pokémon Centre.

"There, there. You had a terrible dream," Nurse Joy said to Cloud, patting her back.

"How long was I out for? How are my Pokémon? Where are my friends?" Cloud asked, getting frantic.

"It's alright. You were asleep for most of the day. Your Pokémon are safe here," Nurse Joy said, gesturing at the sleeping form of Emmer, holding Shimmer's PokéBall. "Your friends went out to give you time to wake up. They should be in the lobby," Nurse Joy said, gathering her equipment and heading out of the room. "You should probably see them. They're worried about you."

After Nurse Joy left, Cloud got dressed, and got her things together, making sure not to disturb Emmer. She headed to the lobby, to find Alex and Lizzie talking at a table.

"Yeah. That Maniac is gone, to the path to Petalburg is open," Cloud heard Alex say.

They didn't notice Cloud until she sat down and greeted them. "Good evening Alex, Lizzie," she said with a slight smile. She had a feeling that they would get close. But she had the same feeling for Alex that Lizzie had. It would be a problem in the future.

"Hey, Cloud. We were worried about you." Alex said.

"Yeah," Lizzie agreed. "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright," Cloud replied. "I see you have a Silcoon," Cloud commented on the PokéBall that Lizzie was holding.

"How did you know that?" Lizzie asked.

"Since the accident, I've had psychic powers. They allow me to occasionally predict the future, and sense the presence of Pokémon," Cloud replied, feeling a slight headache come on.

"You alright after yesterday?" Alex asked, always worried about Cloud's well – being.

"No, I'm half left," Cloud replied. The three laughed at the joke, happy that there was at least no physical damage.

"Well, you didn't lose your sense of humour," Alex said with a smile.

The three turned to the sound of the doors opening to see Michael and Torrie. What really got their attention was the fact that they were holding hands. "Hey," Michael said as they sat down.

_I love it when I'm right_. Cloud thought, knowing her prediction was true.

"Are you two hooked up then?" Alex asked, being straight - forward and blunt like has dad.

"Alex! You can't ask the that!" Lizzie scolded.

"No, it's fine," Torrie replied. "We're not together, Michael was jus being kind to me. That's all."

Seeing how this would get awkward soon, Alex said, "The way to Petalburg has been reopened. I thought we'd head there tomorrow."

"That sounds good," Michael said. They were eager to get started on the main length of their journey, and wanted to put yesterday's incident behind them. This was a start for that.

"We should get a good nights rest," Alex suggested. "We'll need to leave at about eight tomorrow to get to Petalburg in decent time." He stood and stretched before turning to the group and saying, "Good night everyone." With that, Alex left for his room.

"I should go to," Cloud said, wanting to forget about her dreams. She rushed off to her room, nearly knocking a few people over on the way.

Lizzie, seeing how Michael and Torrie wanted time alone, got up and said, "I should go too. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Michael and Torrie smiled at each other, their hands overlapped on the table. This would certainly be an interesting adventure for them.

* * *

Oblivion Fortress

"So, you failed," the Leader said to Xaldin. Presently, there was only seven of the top members seated in the main chamber.

"I'm sorry, Master. The impostors were there," Xaldin said, bowing his head.

"Interesting. Zexion, Saïx, I want you two to find out everything you can on these impostors. Vexen, I want you to track these impostors, and find why they attack us. Xigbar, Caldin, Lexaeus, I want you three to establish a base in Hoenn. Make sure it remains secret." The Leader said. He waited for no responses, leaving before anyone spoke.

Vexen smiled a chilling smile and thought. _This will suit us well. It works perfectly_.

Zexion smiled at Vexen in agrrement. _Indeed. With Marluxia, the three of us will enact our own plan_.

* * *

**So, our heroes are finally on the way to Petalburg. I think that Torrie singing Sanctuary in the rain is fitting. It also got her closer with Micheal. And there may be a love triangle forming with Alex, Lizzie and Cloud! What do do!**

**And the Organisation appears again. Three members will betray the group at some stage, and they forming a base! This is exciting!**

**Anyway, I need Frontier Brains for the JadeEmerald arc. I have the Palace Maven, so if anyone can help me with the other 6, I'd appreciate it. **

**And if you want to have your say on who Alex should hook up with, check my profile! I have a poll for it!**

**As always, please leave a review!**

**(P.S.: xPikachu-Princessx, I hope you request looks good in the chapter).**

**Until next time, Slán!**


	7. Chapter 5: The Night of Mystery

**Well, here's Chapter 5. Hope you like it. Happy Halloween everyone! Again, I do not own Pokémon...**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Night of Pokémon and Mystery

Route 102

The group walked along Route 102, with Alex leading the front. Torrie and Michael were at the back, holding hands _again_. They just wouldn't stop with their little love - fest.

It had gotten dark very quickly, and Alex knew that the group was getting tired. "I guess we'll pitch camp here tonight. We'' get to Petalburg tomorrow, I guess."

They sat their gear down, and set up their sleeping bags around a small clearing, as Alex got to work on a camp - fire. He used to camp with his dad nearly summer, and knew the procedure. "Hey, Torrie?" Alex called.

"Yeah?" Torrie replied, finishing setting up her sleeping bag. "What is it, Alex?"

"Can you go the pond that was back there and get us some water?" Alex asked. "Here's the container, just fill it up to the top. It should be fine."

Torrie left the group, who had begun to settle down, and headed for the pond. She flashed Michael a smile before leaving. The pond was actually very close to the camp - site, and glistened from the full moon hanging in the sky.

Torrie opened the large container and dipped it into the pond, holding it under for a few minutes until it was brimming. With that done, she screwed the top back on, and was a bout to leave when a Pokémon's groan came from the woods.

"Who's there?" Torrie called, suddenly scared. This was no night to be out alone. She had heard that Ghost – type Pokémon came out on Halloween, and were notorious for causing problems. "I'm armed!" Torrie said, laughing at her own feeble attempts to ward off any attackers.

A Ralts feel through the bushes, and collapsed at the pond. It looked as if it had sustained some injuries. "Oh, dear. What happened to you?" Torrie asked, picking up the Ralts, and cradling it in her arms. We' better get you back to get looked at," Torrie said, trying to get the Ralts to stir.

* * *

Alex had finished the fire when Torrie came back from the pond, with a full container of water, and carrying an injured Ralts. "What happened?" Michael asked, suddenly worried for Torrie's well being.

"I found this Ralts. It looks like it was hurt by someone," Torrie explained. "I thought we could help it." She suggested.

"Alright. Lie him down on the sleeping bag," Alex said. Torrie carefully set Ralts down, and Alex looked over the injuries. "It looks like it was attacked by other Pokémon. Possibly Poochyena," he said.

"How do you know that?" Lizzie asked, amazed that Alex could diagnose like that.

"There are some small bite and scratch marks consistent with Poochyena," Alex commented, gesturing at the injuries on Ralts.

"A – Are they still nearby?" Michael asked, sacred that dog Pokémon could be close.

"Why? Are you afraid?" Alex chided.

"No! Of course not," Michael said, turning away from Alex's smug look. Alex loved letting his Poochyena out, just to hear Michael scream.

"Why was it attacked?" Torrie asked, running her had over the Pokémons head.

"See the colouration?" Alex asked, gesturing at Ralts blue head. Torrie nodded. "It's blue. Not green. It would have been outcast for being different, and other Pokémon prey on that."

"That's horrible…" Torrie murmured.

"It's okay. All you need to do is give it a Potion, and it'll be fine until we get to the Petalburg Pokémon Centre," Alex replied. He stood up, and walked over to the fire, lifting a pot out of it. "Now, who wants some soup?" he asked.

Everyone rushed at the pot, hoping to get the soup while it was still hot. Torrie gave Ralts a Potion, which brought him round a little, enough to sit with Torrie and Michael with their Pokémon, and eat some food.

"Where did you learn all of this, Alex?" Lizzie asked him.

"From my parents. My dad taught me how to camp, and my mum taught me how to cook. I've been preparing for things like this since I could walk and talk," Alex explained. It was true. He had learned everything from his parents, and wanted to be just like them we he got older.

Alex used some of the water to clean the dishes, and returned them to his camping bag. He had a range of items there, all of which would help survive in a wilderness, if they ever had to.

Torrie and Michael moved their sleeping bags close together, holding hands _again_, to take care of Ralts, and share stories and memories with each other. On one hand, it was beautiful and sweet, but on the other, it was a puke fest. Alex wondered if he should ask for the sick bucket whenever those two got together.

Alex climbed into his sleeping bag, and began paging through his PokéDex and PokéNav, wondering about all of the adventures he could have. He fell asleep, dreaming about being Champion of Hoenn, just like his dad was.

Lizzie watched as Alex fall asleep, and dozed off herself, dreaming about being in the Hoenn Grand Festival. And of course, what it would be like to kiss Alex.

Torrie and Michael fell asleep holding hands, with Ralts lying against them. To a bystander, they would have looked like a very close couple.

* * *

Cloud, who had remained silent for the majority of the day, waited until everyone had fallen asleep, then got up and left the camp - site. Emmer was fast asleep, with her belongings, so she had no need to worry. She headed for the clearing with the pond, and leaned against one of the trees.

She began to think of her mother, the dreams she had been having recently, and how her encounter with the Organisation member had shaken her. "Mum, I don't know what to do…I'm scared…" she murmured, sliding down the tree. She brought her knees up to her chin, and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Cloud had always known that ad adventure was never easy, but she had no idea that it would be this hard. She missed her mother, and needed to talk to her brother Jackson, who was now a member of the Elite Four in Evergrande City.

As Cloud sat there, trying to decide what to do, she felt a presence. She was not alone. She got up, wishing that she had brought Emmer, and made her way around to the far side of the clearing. There was a man in a long black hooded coat resting against a tree, looking up at the Moon, and occasionally skimming a stone along the pond.

Cloud recognised him as the older of the two that had driven off the Organisation member the other day. Cloud tried to move around to get a better look when he called, "Care to join me?"

_Damn_. Cloud thought. Her attempts to be stealthy had not paid off. He could probably sense Aura and Psychic abilities a mile off. He was here to ser _her_. Cloud was certain of that. She moved round the trees, and came up beside the man.

"Who are you?" she asked, wanted to know the truth about his mystery man.

"I'm all that's left. Or, maybe I'm all there ever was…" He replied cryptically, throwing a glance at Cloud.

"I meant you name," Cloud said indignantly, wanting a straight answer.

"My name is of no importance. All that you need to know is that I'll stop the Organisation, no matter the cost," He replied, turning to face Cloud.

"Why? What did they do to you?" Cloud asked, seeing a parallel between herself and the man.

"They took that which was precious to me. They also hurt some people I have come to care for. I want to help them," He replied. "I have seen someone that looks like you." He smiled slightly, and turned to face the moon again. "I wonder…which is the _real_ copy: her or you?"

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked, not understanding the man's cryptic words.

"When the time comes, you will understand," He replied. He stood up, and threw back his hood, to reveal the face of a young man, with crystal blue eyes and dark auburn hair. His eyes looked old and worn, which Cloud thought was strange, as the man was no older than twenty.

He turned and walked past her, patting her shoulder, and whispered something inaudible to her. By the time Cloud recovered from the shock to turn to ask him what he said, he had disappeared into the night, leaving Cloud to ponder his mysterious words, and what they meant.

_The real copy_? Cloud thought. _What does he mean_? _Copy of who_? _How does he know me_?

Cloud shook her head, throwing off her questions before heading back to the camp, to get some sleep. Lately, the only thoughts that helped her sleep were of Alex.

* * *

**So, here Torrie finds a Shiny Male Ralts. I wonder what she'll do with him? And Michael and Torrie are geeting closer. It's a romantic yuckfest between them now. **

**And the love triangle gets deeper, because Cloud and Lizzie both having secret feelings for Alex! If you haven't already, check out the poll in my profile to see who Alex should hook up with.**

**And the 'Man in Black' shows up to spaek with Cloud. He speaks of a 'copy', but who is the copy of? Who is the 'other' like Cloud? And what does he mean 'he's all there ever was'? We also get a sneak peek of his appearance, but is isn't detailed. Though we can infer that the Organisation has left him with scars that run deep, and he wants justice. PM me of you think you know what is real deal is.**

**Also, in regards to the Battle Frontier, I have the Brains for the Pike, Tower and Palace. If you can help with the other four, please leave them in a review, or PM me. **

**And, as always, leave a review!**

**Until next time, Slán!**


	8. Chapter 6: The Arrival

**Alright, here's Chapter 6. Again, I hope you enjoy it. Also, Congradulations to Korona Karyuudo, who became the 50th reviewer!**

**Again, I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Arrival and the Rival**

New Mauville

A man in a hooded black coat moved down towards the abandoned part of the complex. His movements were quick and precise. On arriving at what looked like a dead end, he punched in a code on a wall terminal, opening a secret passage. He quickly closed it and headed down the stairs.

"So, you delivered the message?" a voice called from the centre of the secret lab.

"Yes. It was relatively simple. Claudette is the one we were looking for," the man replied, moving to face a man in a red cloak in front of a large computer. "Did he check in yet?" he asked, gesturing to one of the screens.

"Yes. It seems that the Organisation has begun work on a base in the Seafloor Cavern. The two copies are meant to be working there," the man in the red cloak replied.

The other threw off his hood, to reveal his auburn hair and crystal eyes. "So, DiZ, what do you have planned?"

"Nothing yet. We will watch and wait," DiZ replied. "And Brian? Don't let your emotions control you."

"Of course," Brian replied, looking at a picture of a young boy with auburn hair laughing with his parents: a woman with black hair, and a man with dark brown hair. "So long as I can avenge them…"

* * *

Petalburg City

"We made it!" Lizzie cried, happy to see the City of Petalburg. The group had left the campsite early that morning and had hoped to arrive soon.

"It looks good," Michael commented on the sprawling city below him. It was just waking up; the shops were opening and people were beginning to start their daily activities.

"We should get to the Pokémon centre to get Psy looked at," Torrie said. She had cared for the Ralts and wanted to get in looked over in the Pokémon Centre, before she caught it.

The group was able to find the Pokémon Centre relatively easy, and Michael, not wanting to leave Torrie, went in with her. "I want to talk with my Uncle Max, so I'll catch up with you later," Alex said, rushing off towards the Gym.

"I'll go as well," Cloud said. "I could use the air."

Lizzie shrugged, and followed Torrie and Michael into the Pokémon Centre. Nurse Joy had taken Psy to the infirmary, and Torrie and Michael were sitting on a couch holding hands a giggling. It was really annoying that they forgot about everyone else when they had their love – fests.

"Unhmm." Lizzie grunted, attempting to break up the two, but to no avail. She sighed and went back outside and started to wander the City, looking for something to do, when she banged into another girl.

The other girl had brown hair, and was wearing a blue tank top and jeans. "Watch it!" she yelled at Lizzie.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Lizzie apologized. It was the honest truth; she hadn't noticed the other girl. "Uh…I'm Lizzie. What's your name?"

"Sunnie," the other girl replied. "And this is Riolu," she said, gesturing to a Riolu beside her.

"Wow! A Riolu!" Lizzie said in amazement.

"Sorry, but I can't stay. I have a Contest to get to. See you around, Lizzie!" Sunnie called, as she ran off towards the Pokémon Centre.

Lizzie shrugged, and headed on into the City, wondering where her first Contest would be.

* * *

Alex had no sooner entered the Gym until someone yelled, "Hey, look! It's Alex!" and had been swarmed by the Trainers that trained under his Uncle Max.

"Alright, break it up!" a voice called. The Trainers immediately froze, and moved aside. Max Maple, Petalburg's Gym Leader stood with a smile of his face and said, "Well, hello Alex."

"Uncle Max!" Alex called, happy to see his uncle. The Trainers filed out of the room, knowing that this was private.

"What brings you here?" Max asked his nephew, knowing that Alex was nowhere near ready to challenge him.

"I just wanted to see you. That, and I heard you lost recently," Alex said with a grin.

Max sighed and scratched his head. "Yeah, well, those three are tough customers. You wouldn't want to fight them without the proper preparations."

"Yeah. They are pretty strong from their journey," Alex said nodding.

"Enough about them Let's talk about you." Max said, patting his nephew's shoulder. "I want to hear how it's been so far…"

* * *

Cloud sat staring into the water, Emmer sitting beside her. "What did he mean a copy? It makes no sense…" Cloud said, shaking her head, trying to understand what that mystery man had meant. But the more thought she put into it, the more complicated it became. Maybe she wasn't meant to understand. Maybe it would come to her in time. At least, she certainly hoped so.

* * *

Torrie cradled Psy, now one of her official Pokémon. Michael had brought them a drink, and she had been enjoying this quality time with him.

"So," Torrie said, returning Psy to his PokéBall.

"So," Michael replied, grinning like an idiot.

They continued like this for a few minutes until someone yelled, "Get over yourselves!"

They turned to see Lizzie with three shopping bags, and blushed, realising that they had been caught in the middle of their teasing.

"Get a room! Other people don't want to put up with the yuck - fest!" Lizzie yelled at them. "If you like each other, go on a date!" With that, Lizzie left for the room she had asked for, not wanting to put up with more of the sappy romance.

"A…date?" Torrie questioned. This hadn't occurred to her. That fact that it was suggested made it seem like she and Michael were together. As in, boyfriend and girlfriend. In love. But they weren't were they?

"Uh…I have to go," Torrie said, standing up. "Things to do, you know?"

"Uh…yeah, me too. Wow! Look at the time. Got to get set for the Gyms…" Michael muttered, leaving in the opposite direction of Torrie. _Damn_. He thought. _Now it's complicated_. _Do I_…love _Torrie_? _It's not possible is it_?

They both left, with complicated emotions, now unsure of how much they cared for one another.

* * *

"So, things have been good for you," Max commented, seeing that Alex had a full plan of what to do until Rustboro.

"Yeah. I always plan what we should do. I've also been thinking of ways to get Michael and Torrie set up on a date, to see it they love each other," Alex said with a mischievous grin.

"Now, it's not your place to interfere with their love lives. But I can! Where is it you were thinking of?" Max said, springing into his own mischievous zone.

"Well, there's shopping, a candle – lit dinner, and maybe a walk under the stars. If that can't get them to admit their feelings to each other, then very little will," Alex said, checking his notebook that he had given all the necessary details.

"Alright. Give me their PokéNav numbers. I can set them up, but neither will know it's me," Max said grinning. "That should help you out."

The two conspirators worked into the night, readying for the 'blind' date that they were setting up for Michael and Torrie. Max and Alex could only laugh at the plan. The two love - birds would never know what hit them.

* * *

Cloud, exhausted from her walk around Petalburg, had decided to head back to the Pokémon Centre to get some rest. She entered her room and changed into her green pyjamas, and sat down on the bed. Emmer had fallen asleep on top of her bag as usual, determined not to let anyone at its contents.

She wanted to tell the group about thy mystery man, but it would only worry them for no reason, and she didn't want to do that to them. She thought about her mother, and wanted to cry for losing her. But then she thought of Alex, and the pain went away, leaving her feeling warm inside. Like he made everything better.

"Do I love Alex?" she asked herself. "But Lizzie likes Alex. But who does he like?"

Cloud shook herself, and took out a songbook of her favourite songs. She flipped to a page at the back, and turned on the PokéNav, choosing the appropriate sound track for the song.

The music softly filled the room, and Cloud closed the book, before looking out at the starry sky, and singing.

An empty house

A broken fairy tale

A hollow girl with empty arms

From an angel's tears

God made the stars

Why can't he make me an unbreakable heart?

In my blue world

You shone like heaven's fire

And left me cryin' in the dark

How could anyone

Be so hard?

Did you think I had

An unbreakable heart?

I suppose I should know

Sometimes love just comes and goes

But I believed, foolish me

We'd go on and on

One day someone will come to you

And rock you tightly in her arms

Please remember this when you drop your guard

Nobody has an unbreakable heart

From an angel's wings to a fallen star

God makes everything

But unbreakable hearts…

The music ended, and Cloud wept bitter tears, falling asleep with her confused emotions.

* * *

Alex had been walking past Cloud's room when he heard her singing. He had stopped to listen, and heard her crying after she stopped.

"Cloud…" he whispered. "Do you love me?" He turned and headed into his room and locked the door, and left his gear on his bag. After changing, he looked at the photo of him and Cloud as children. He smiled at it, and sat it on the table, before whispering, "I love you Cloud."

He climbed into bed, torn between his plan for Michael and Torrie, and his own emotions.

* * *

**Well, that was fun.**

**We see that Max and Alex are planning a date between Michael and Torrie, to test tehir emotions, which are pretty confused after Lizzie's outburst. **

**And the love triangle deepens, as we see Alex struggling to cope with his feelings for Lizzie and Cloud. If you haven't already, check out the poll in my profile. **

**And it seems a man called 'DiZ' is working with the 'Man in Black', whos name is revealed to be Brian. But what's the real story? What's his connection? Read and find out! Or, you could be a clever reader, by reading between the lines!**

**Anyway, I need OCs for the Battle Factory, Dome and Arena for the Battle Frontier. **

**The OC that appeared, Sunnie Heart, belongs to imsunprincess54.**

**And for those of you who aren't fans of Country Music, the song Cloud sang is Unbreakable Heart by Carlene Carter, form the Little Love Letters album. If you haven't heard it, you should. I love the song. **

**As always, Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 7: The Date

**I'm Back! It's nearly been a week, but here's Chapter 7! I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Date and Expressing Feelings**

Petalburg City

Alex smirked at Max, as the messages were sent to Torrie and Michael. They had planned the date yesterday. A nice little plan to get them to admit their true feelings, and stop the crap that they had been doing for the past few days.

"So, will it work?" Alex asked his Uncle, keen to watch the show.

"Of course," Max replied. "Now, we'd better get moving. We don't want to miss the show."

* * *

Torrie sighed, and closed her book of song lyrics. She was unsure of what to do. The group had decided to spend one more day in Petalburg before hitting the road, and she hadn't made any plans. She wondered what Michael was doing.

At that moment, her PokéNav alerted her. She noticed that someone had left a text on the Match Call. It was Michael. Torrie couldn't open it fast enough.

The message read:

_Meet me at Petalburg Fountain 11._

_Michael._

Torrie jumped for joy. A _date_! Michael wanted to go on a date with her! Torrie opened her bag, and decided to select her best clothes to impress Michael. She wore her regular outfit, only left her hair down, and put on her best lipstick. "If I'm going out with him, I have to look my best," she said to herself, finishing her preparations.

* * *

Meanwhile

Michael sighed. Today was a lazy day. He could go and train his Pokémon, but he wanted to spend time with Torrie. But then, Lizzie had said those things… "Argh! Why is it always so hard!" he shouted at the ceiling.

At that moment, his PokéNav rang. He checked it so see he had a new message. From Torrie. His heart started pounding. He opened it and read the message:

_Meet me at Petalburg Fountain 11._

_Torrie._

Michael nearly fainted. She wanted a date! He rushed to put on his clothes, sprucing himself up to look like Sunday Best. When he was satisfied that it would impress Torrie, he headed out, nervous for his first date. "I hope I don't make a fool of myself," he said, hoping that Torrie would be impressed.

* * *

Lizzie walked along Petalburg's streets, hoping that something would pop out at her. A lazy day had sounded good when Alex and Max suggested it, but now she was struggling to find something to do.

She had been wandering around aimlessly for around an hour now, and she was frustrated at how she was going to spend the day. "I could always go shopping…no, wait, I did that yesterday…" she muttered.

Lizzie was in the middle of her thought, when she nearly ploughed straight into someone. "Oh, sorry," Lizzie muttered, dusting herself off.

"It's quite alright," the boy said.

Lizzie looked him over. He had greenish hair, and was wearing dark jeans with a light shirt. His fleece was on the ground, along with a small bag. He quickly gathered them up, and smiled at her.

"I'm Kevin. Pleased to meet you," he said, extending his hand.

"I'm Lizzie. Nice to meet you," she said, returning the handshake. "You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

"No, you must mean my dad," Kevin replied. "I'm Wally Emerald's son."

Lizzie made the connection in a second. Wally Emerald was a respected Trainer, who lived in Verdanturf Town, but came to Petalburg City many times. She was unaware that he had a son.

"I'm sorry for knocking you over. I was going to have lunch in a café near the fountain. Would you care to join me?" Kevin asked, extending his hand to Lizzie.

"Uh, yes. That would be lovely," Lizzie replied, taking Kevin's hand. "But this isn't a date. Got that?"

"Of course. I never said it was," Kevin replied, giving Lizzie a warm - hearted smile.

Lizzie returned the smile, suddenly feeling at peace. She had a good idea of how she'd be spending the day now.

* * *

Cloud walked along the edge of the forest, thinking about what had happened the past few days. She had to wonder if Alex had the same feelings for her that she had for him. Emmer gave her a questioning look when she stopped near the forest. The Pokémon was clearly concerned for its Trainer.

"It's alright Emmer. I'm fine," Cloud said. She turned to the forest and breathed in the fresh air. She needed it after the hectic days she had been through. Her father had wanted her to come home immediately after the incident on Route 103, but she had persuaded him to let her stay on. She wanted to perform in Contests and challenge Gyms. She couldn't do that if she was stuck in Littleroot Town.

She was interrupted from her reverie by a cry of an angry Pokémon. Cloud turned to the source, and Emmer jumped off her shoulder, ready to battle at a moments notice. Suddenly, a Mightyena came through the bush, chasing a scared Shuppet. The Shuppet had obviously played a practical joke on Mightyena that had not gone very well.

"Emmer! Stop Mightyena!" Cloud said to her Treecko. Emmer lunged at Mightyena, using Bullet Seed. The Mightyena roared, and tried to use Bite, but got a mouthful of Bullet Seed. It howled in pain and frustration, attempting to get Shuppet. "Stop!" Cloud yelled. Emmer instantly ended its attack, and Mightyena and Shuppet stared at Cloud.

"There's no point in this fight. We should just make up, regardless of our differences," Cloud said. Her words seemed to have a calming effect on the Pokémon, as Mightyena growled at Shuppet, and left before she could say anything. "That's better. Now-" Cloud was cut off by the Shuppet appearing behind her, statling her.

"Prankster, huh?" Cloud asked. The Shuppet nodded, with a slight smile. "Well, Ghost Pokémon are pretty cool…I guess you can come with us…" Cloud said. The Shuppet beamed at her, happy to go on adventure. "From now on, you are Simon. Okay?" The Shuppet, newly christened Simon, beamed.

"Good. Now, come on," Cloud said. "I want to take a walk in the forest," Cloud said, Simon and Emmer following behind her.

* * *

Alex and Max sat at Café Pétal, near the Petalburg Fountain, where Michael and Torrie were going to meet for their 'date'.

"Will they show?" Alex asked from behind the newspaper he was pretending to read.

"Of course. It's only 10.50," Max said, pretending to be interested in the glass of water sitting on the table.

At that moment, Lizzie and Kevin walked into the Café. "Table for two, please," Kevin said.

"Of course," a waiter said, rushing to find them menus.

They noticed Alex and Max at the table, trying to hide.

"Hey, that's…" Lizzie said.

Kevin walked over to them and said, "Well hello, Alex, Max. What brings you here?"

They both jumped at being discovered. "Kevin!" they said, startled.

"Hey, Lizzie! You on a date with Kevin?" Alex inquired. He was answered with a slap across the abck of the head. "Okay, forget I asked…"

"To answer you're question," Max said, "We're spying on the date we set up. Oh, look. Torrie's here. Good."

Lizzie and Kevin sat down beside them, joining in the spying. "So, you got them to go out together?" Lizzie asked.

Alex nodded. "We tricked them into it. We made it seem one asked the other, when it was us."

Michael soon arrived, sitting on the opposite side of the fountain. "Damn. They need to notice each other," Max said.

"Well, we'll leave you to it," Kevin said, standing up. "Lizzie and I will get our lunch."

"Tell me everything this evening," Lizzie whispered to Alex, as she left to follow Kevin.

Michael noticed Torrie sitting on the opposite side of the fountain, and crept round behind her. "BOO!" he shouted, startling her.

"Aghh! Michael!" She cried, realising who it was.

They both stood and smiled at each other, before saying, " I got your message!"

"Wait, what?" Michael asked.

Torrie looked shocked, and said, "Who sent them then? If it wasn't us…"

"I think we've been set up," Michael said, smiling.

"Looks that way," Torrie said. "Still, it'd be a shame to ruin all this planning, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. Shall we get lunch in Café Pétal?" Michael asked, extending his hand to Torrie.

"Sure, I'd love to," Torrie said, smiling at Michael. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, turning him bright red.

"Uh, let's go in then…" Michael said, as they turned towards the Café.

"Ah! You must be the special reservation! This way, please," a waiter said as they entered the Café.

"Looks like someone really had this planned," Torrie commented as they followed the waiter to a balcony setting.

"Yeah. Someone has this all planned out," Michael said as he took a seat. "Any ideas of who it is?"

"Well, I saw Lizzie nearby with someone," Torrie suggested, "And Cloud has been gone since morning."

"No, they don't have it in them. They're too nice," Michael said. They both realised who it was instantly.

"Alex."

"Alex."

They smiled at each other in a knowing conspiracy. Only Alex had the audacity to pull something like this. He was a prankster, and could be like Cupid. Alex probably had called his Uncle Max to help out, and they had planned it all out the day before. It suited him right down to a T.

"Should we get him back?" Torrie asked, thinking of a hundred ways to prank him back.

"Nah. He's probably done us a favour. I would never have been able to ask you out," Michael admitted.

"Yeah. I couldn't ask anyone out, unless I knew them from the orphanage," Torrie admitted.

They smiled and joked with each other over their lunch, enjoying their 'date'. It hadn't been their idea, but they were thankful to Alex, because he did what they had been unable to do. At 1, they finished their food, and Michael called for the bill.

"Oh no, sir. The cheque has been taken care of," the waiter replied.

"Well, he thought of everything, didn't he?" Michael laughed. He offered his arm to Torrie, which she gladly accepted. As they left, they didn't notice the two figures at a table near the door. When the couple was out of sight, Alex and Max high – fived each other.

"Set!" Alex said, with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Michael and Torrie went for ice cream afterwards, and were sitting on a bench in the park. They were laughing, and enjoying each other's company.

"Uh, you got a little…" Michael said, indicating some vanilla ice cream on Torrie's mouth. She livked her lips and smiled at him.

"Did I get it?" She asked him playfully.

"Uh, yeah…" Michael murmured. As he looked up to say something, he was cut off by Torrie's lips meeting his own. The taste of the vanilla ice cream was present on her lips.

As she broke away, Michael touched his lips, relishing the taste he had just experienced. It had only been seven seconds, but he felt like it was much longer.

"Sorry," Torrie said, avoiding Michael's eyes. _He probably hates me for that_…

"Don't be," Michael said, taking Torrie's hand. "I just didn't expect it. Let me return the favour…" he said, leaning in.

Torrie mimicked his actions, and their fore heads met. She brought her hands around his neck, while his arms came around her waist.

Their noses touched, and they both thought they were dreaming, until their lips touched again. This time, however, they applied pressure, both enjoying their kiss.

After two minutes, they broke apart, breathing heavily. "That was…wow…" Torrie breathed.

"Yeah. Wow," Michael said. They smiled at each other, and came together again, as a small rain shower started.

This was how they would remember their first date: the sun shining, with some rain and a rainbow. It was a perfect memory.

* * *

That Evening

Max had gone back to the Gym after the 'date' was over, and Alex had returned to the Pokémon Centre. It had gotten pretty dark, and their had been a skift of rain earlier.

Alex was sitting drinking a cup of tea, when Lizzie came in with Kevin.

"I had a lovely time today," she said smiling.

"As did I. I hope we meet again," Kevin said. Lizzie smiled, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

They smiled at each other again, and Kevin left for his Uncle's. Lizzie smiled at Alex and joined him at the table.

"How did it go?" she asked, eager to find out the details.

"I'd say it went about as well as your date…" Alex was again cut off with a slap to the head. He groaned, and sat up again. "Well, they finally kissed, and -"

"They kissed! OMG! Tell me!" Lizzie yelled, cutting Alex off. He shook his head, just as Cloud arrived. She shook her head disdainfully. Lizzie could be very loud.

Alex began telling his tale again as Cloud sat down. "Well, they had lunch in Café Pétal, and then went for ice cream in the park. They kissed there."

Lizzie squealed, attracting the attention of the other people. They shot her angry glances, and she smiled and waved. "Sorry. Won't happen again…" Lizzie said as she sat back down.

"So you're plan paid off?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. It went really well." Alex said smiling.

Cloud stood and stretched, saying, "Well, I better get some sleep. The day took a lot out of me." She smiled and waved, before leaving for her room.

Alex smiled at her and said, "See you in the morning." She smiled back, before disappearing.

"I'd better go as well," Alex said, standing. "If the love birds catch me, I'm in for it." Alex smiled one last time before dashing towards his room.

Lizzie smiled and shook her head, as Michael and Torrie walked in hand in hand. They were slightly damp from the rain, as smiling.

"Hey Lizzie. Did you see Alex?" Torrie asked.

Lizzie shook her and laughed. "He ran off when he heard you coming."

"That's alright. We'll see him in the morning," Michael said. He took Torrie's hand and walked her to her room.

At the door, he kissed her and smiled. "Come in," Torrie said. "I have a song I want you to hear."

Michael sat down on the seat, while Torrie took out her guitar after locking the room.

She smiled at him, and began the song.

My heart won't let you go  
Okay okay  
I love you Romeoooo  
You my Juliette girl Come on

Love has truly been good to me  
Not even one sad day of memories I had  
Since you come my way  
I hope you know I'll gladly go  
Anywhere you take me ain't no limit to this love  
I'll follow you to the moon and the sky above

The first time I met you  
I didn't sweat you  
My Juliet I knew that I catch you  
Gave you the key to my heart you unlocked it  
A perfect match you the plug im the socket  
As time moved on we became friends  
I knew was love at first sight and it wasn't 'bout to get wit this  
You was there when I needed you  
I remember writing letters on the road I wanna be wit you  
I know we young and we got time  
Little soldiers need love so girl I want to make you mine  
We could roll together, go to shows together  
my best friend girl lets grow together

Love has truly been good to me  
Not even one sad day of memories I had  
Since you come my way  
I hope you know I'll gladly go  
Anywhere you take me ain't no limit to this love  
I'll follow you to the moon and the sky above

We could walk together rode buses together  
Ya moms call jellybeans things we stuck together  
We at park playin' hide-go-seek  
I find you, or you find me  
This was meant to be  
They call us little one and shorty  
Find us hugged up at every school party  
We study together, ball together  
Somebody said cupid must've brought us together  
I love your cute eyes and you love my tight braids  
Play video games almost everyday  
And when we not together we on the phone  
Talkin' 'bout our first kiss and we don't wanna be alone

Love has truly been good to me  
Not even one sad day of memories I had  
Since you come my way  
I hope you know I'll gladly go  
Anywhere you take me ain't no limit to this love  
I'll follow you to the moon and the sky above

And I remember so well how your smile  
made me feel bright like the sun shine  
I'm so glad that you mine, you my Juliet  
I never let the jealous ones between and that's a safe bet  
And we could get to studyin after school is over  
Homework is a must so we can come over  
And Afterwards we could hit the mall sip ices and cotton candy  
and after that come chill wit da family

Got to tell you how you have me  
I'm so happy that you came in here and changed my world  
Bye Bye sadness hello Romeyyyy  
You're the only boy that got Solange in so in love  
I'll follow you to the moon and the sky above

Michael smiled at her as she finished the song. Torrie sat her guitar down, and they pulled each other into a warm embrace. They kissed, and fell asleep on the bed, with contented smiles on their faces.

* * *

**So, here we have the 'date', and Michael and Torrie kiss! Kevin (the son of Wally) also appears here. He'll feature later, as a possible love interest for Lizzie, as hinted at on their 'date'.**

**And Cloud has a Shuppet! That was a request from EmeraldCelebi13. I hope you liked it. **

**Anyways, next chapter will see the beginning of the journey to Rustboro. Watch out for it. **

**The song that Torrie sang for Michael is 'True Love' by Crystal Gayle. It's a favourite of mine.**

**I also need Frontier Brains for the Battle Dome and Arena, so any help there is appreciated. **

**As always, please leave a review!**

**Until next time, Slán!**


	10. Chapter 8: Moving Out

**Well, here's Chapter 8. Hope everyone enjoys it. **

* * *

Chapter 8: Moving Out and Confessing Love

Petalburg City

Alex sighed as he sat at the table in the lobby of the Pokémon Centre. He, Cloud and Lizzie had been waiting on Michael and Torrie for an hour now. Lizzie had gotten bored, so she went to meet Kevin. Probably to ask him to join the group. And she said she didn't have feelings for him. Yeah, right.

"Where are they?" Cloud asked. She was getting annoyed at waiting, and Emmer was getting agitated.

"They said they'd be down soon," Alex replied. "If they don't hurry up, we'll have to camp I Petalburg Woods, which won't be good for us."

"I wonder if they even got up yet…" Cloud murmured.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Please, Kevin," Lizzie pleaded. "You have to come. It won't be any fun without you."

Kevin sighed and smiled at Lizzie. He couldn't resist the way she pleaded with him. "Alright, I'll come. For you," he replied with a wink.

"Thank you!" Lizzie cried, pulling Kevin into a hug.

"I'll tell my family first, and meet you at the Pokémon Centre," Kevin said smiling.

Lizzie left with a slight skip to her step, happy that Kevin would come with them. There was something about him that she liked. He was unique.

* * *

Meanwhile

Torrie looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her usual attire, and adjusted the bangles and goggles that they would stay still.

A set of arms wrapped around her waist, and Michael kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Sunshine," he said wryly.

"Hello yourself, sleepyhead," Torrie replied with a smile. They stood there holding each other for a few minutes before a banging came at the door.

"Torrie! Michael! Get out now!" they heard Alex roar. They didn't need to see his expression to know that he was not in a good mood.

"We should probably head down," Torrie said, realising the time.

"Yeah," Michael agreed.

They gathered their things into their bags, and left the room, hand in hand. When they arrived in the lobby, Alex and Cloud gave them the daggers.

"It's official, is it?" Alex asked, his face softening at the sight of them holding hands.

"Um…Yeah, sorta," Torrie replied, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Ok, don't try this crap again," Alex said. "If you two have feelings for each other, then admit them."

Michael and Torrie went bright red at that, unsure of how to say it.

"Well, I guess Torrie…I love you…" Michael mumbled into the floor.

"I think I love you, too…" Torrie said, glancing away.

"Well, that settles it," Alex said. "By the power of Arceus, I officially declare Michael Taiga and Corona Hunter a couple. Yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah…let's go!"

The group was shocked for a moment, before realising that they had to get going. At that moment, Lizzie walked in, holding Kevin's hand, both carrying their bags.

"Are you two official as well?" Alex asked triumphantly. He was replied with a slap to his head, sending him staggering back. "Oww…okay, forget I asked…"

Kevin looked inquisitively at Lizzie. "What was that about?"

"Whenever Alex gets too nosy, I give him a slap back into reality," Lizzie replied, with a sweet smile.

Alex regained his senses, he stood up straight and dusted himself off. "Now that that's over, shall we go? I want to leave soon."

He walked out of the Pokémon Centre purposefully, the rest of the group following him closely behind.

"So, where do we go?" Kevin asked.

"The best bet is to head for Rustboro, via Route 104 and Petalburg Woods," Lizzie replied. "Alex planned the route yesterday."

The group left the City, arriving at a wooded area, beside the sea. The deep blue water lapped against the beach, the sunrise reflecting off the water.

"It's beautiful," Torrie said, smiling at the picture. She took out her art pad and drew the scene with her pencils.

"Although," Michael said, smiling at Torrie, "it's not as beautiful as you."

They giggled, and gave each other a small peck on the lips.

"Augh! Get a room!" Lizzie yelled, covering her eyes.

Michael and Torrie broke apart, still holding hands and blushing.

"Hey! Look at the Berries!" Kevin said, running over to a plant growing nearby. "Oran and Pecha! Just ripened as well!"

The group gathered round, looking at Kevin place the freshly picked Berries into his Berry pouch.

"Oran are good for healing properties, and Pecha are useful in curing Poison," Alex explained.

Kevin smiled at Alex, both enjoying their shared knowledge. "Your Dad teach you about this?"

Alex smiled. "Yeah. He taught me everything he learned on his adventure."

"So did mine. They were rivals at a time weren't they?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. Wally was a big contender back then," Alex replied.

"Your Dads know each other?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah. They were rivals back on their own adventures," Kevin replied.

"Hey, what's that?" Michael asked, pointing at a blue bug Pokémon along the shore.

"It's a Suskit," Alex replied. "They're common in forest ponds."

"Surskit, huh?" Michael asked, taking out his PokéDex.

It locked onto the Pokémon and flipped open. _Surskit. The Pond Skater Pokémon. They gather on puddles after evening downpours, gliding across the surface of water as if sliding. It secretes honey with a sweet aroma from its head_.

"Well, if it's like that…I'll catch it!" Michael yelled. "Ralts! Use Confusion!" Ralts jumped off Michael's shoulder, and blasted the Surskit with Confusion. The Surskit jolted, and used Bubble at Ralts, but its confusion sent it wild.

"Alright! Go PokéBall!" Michael yelled. He threw a PokéBall at Surskit, and the traditional process went on for a minute. When it ticked, Michael grabbed it, and yelled. "I got a Surskit!"

They heard the sound of a Pokémon being released, and saw Torrie with a Silcoon beside her. "Mind if your Surskit has a battle with my Zephyr?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course. Anything for you," Michael replied. "Go Surskit!" The blue bug appeared in a flash, and Ralts climbed up onto Michael's shoulder.

The rest of the group moved to the side as Torrie and Michael's battle began.

* * *

Meanwhile

Xigbar watched the young Trainers having their mock battle, laughing with each other. He knew what his objectives were. Capture Claudette Woodson and Kevin Emerald, and bring them back to base.

"This is Xigbar. I'm proceeding with the operation. Ensure that Axel baby - sits kiddo and poppet while I deal with the pests."

* * *

Michael and Torrie had decided half way through their battle that they would let their Pokémon have a break, and were sitting off to the side, talking about Bug Pokémon, and generally praising each other.

Cloud sat down at the beach, watching the water, with Emmer sitting at her side, concerned for his Trainer.

Alex was busy caring for two Taillows that had been caught in the battle. Torrie and caught one, naming it Tai, while Alex had caught the other.

Kevin and Lizzie were playing with Kevin's Zigzagoon and Magnemite.

"So, you really don't like fighting?" Lizzie asked Kevin.

"No. It's not really my strong point. Besides, things usually happen when I fight," Kevin replied.

"Really? Like what?" Lizzie inquired.

"Well, I was born with psychic powers, and when I fight, they tend to come out. And when that happens, people and Pokémon around me usually get hurt," Kevin replied, his eyes downcast.

"Oh," Lizzie said. She looked up at the sky, and absent mindedly reached for Kevin's hand. Their fingers touched, and soon their hands were intertwined.

Little did they know that Alex had seen the whole scene, and was planning on ways to get Lizzie and Kevin together. He smiled before tuning away again, ready to make another planned date.

"Hey Alex, is Tai alright?" Torrie called.

"Yeah, he's all better," Alex said back, returning his own Taillow to its PokéBall.

Torrie returned Tai and Zephyr to their PokéBalls, and Michael returned Surskit, before patting Ralts' head.

Cloud kept staring at the water, wondering about her dreams. They kept getting stronger, and she felt that her powers were going to curse her and her friends.

"What should I do?" she whispered, hoping that the answer was hidden in the waves.

"Hey, Cloud!" Alex called. "We're heading into the forest now."

"Coming!" Cloud called. Emmer jumped onto her shoulder, and lifting her bag, she followed the rest of the group into Petalburg Woods.

* * *

New Mauville

A young boy with ginger hair finished a drawing of a girl with red hair, standing with two boys. One had bright green hair, and wore a plain outfit, while the other wore an expensive outfit, and had thick, dark green hair.

"Are they the ones?" a young girl with blond hair asked.

"Yes Naminé," the boy replied. "These are the three that are to be protected."

"What about the other two, Ronan?" Naminé asked. "The boy and girl."

Ronan knew which two Naminé was talking about. The boy and girl with the Organisation. The two 'Replicas', as Brian and DiZ had called them. Ronan didn't understand how there could be a replica human, but he had been told to stay away from them. As had Naminé.

"They aren't are concern," Ronan replied. "We have to leave them alone."

Naminé took his hand, and they smiled at each other, before looking to the wall covered in drawings. Everyone that appeared in the drawings were connected. If not by friendship, then by love, or by psychic / aura powers.

Neither noticed Brian at the door. He stood on for a moment, before heading to the central chamber.

"DiZ. They can feel them," he said to the robe clad man.

"Really? That quickly?" DiZ asked, turning to Brian.

"Yes. Cloud and Xion are both dreaming of the same events, and Naminé is linked to them. Kevin and Roxas are also becoming linked." Brian replied.

"What of the other? Simon, wasn't it?" DiZ asked, worried about the recent developments.

"He has yet to meet any of them," Brian said with a degree of relief. "But, he is linked to Roxas. They are going to meet."

"And when they do, it spark the chain," DiZ said.

"Yes. I felt Xigbar approach them. I'll stop him," Brian said, pulling up his hood, and taking the secret exit.

DiZ shook his head, and returned to his computer. "So, Xion is the Replica of Cloud, while Roxas is the Replica for Simon and Kevin," DiZ mused.

If Brian was right, then the keys to the greatest power in the universe was coming undone. And if Xemnas got his hands on it, there would be no stopping him.

* * *

**Okay, so here we have Kevin's arrival in the group, and Michael, Torrie and Alex get some new Pokémon. **

**We can also see a romance between Kevin and Lizzie, which Alex is going to push at. **

**Xigbar is obviously going to attack Cloud, which will probably introduce the Organaisation as a whole, the same as the games. (Grunt attacks in Petalburg Woods, and we find out about the villians)**

**There is also a sideline romance between Naminé and Ronan (the Hooded Man), who can read the auras of others. And DiZ and Brian know more than they tell, as they plot to stop the Organisation. **

**The OC mentioned, Simon Garter, belongs to EmeraldCelebi13. **

**Also, I need the Frontier Brain for the Battle Dome. Any help here is appreciated. **

**As always, please leave a review! Until next time, Slán!**


	11. Chapter 9: The Truth

**Well, here's Chapter 9. Hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Truth of the Heart**

Petalburg Woods

The group entered the forest as night began to fall, and the clouds began to gather, threatening another rainstorm. They were tired, and searched for a clearing to stay sheltered from the rain, and get some sleep for the night.

Torrie looked up at the clouds, and smiled. She loved when the rain came. She hoped that she could train her Pokémon, and get some practice on her guitar during the rain. Michael had offered to join her, and she was happy that her boyfriend would be with her.

* * *

Cloud shivered, remembering her accident. She hated the rain, and did not want to stay outside. The others had offered her the tent for the night, as she would not sleep outside, for fear of drowning. As she sat in the tent, Emmer close to her side, Cloud thought about her encounter with Xaldin, and her visions of what the Organisation wanted.

"They're coming," Cloud whispered, and Emmer jumped to attention. "Not yet, Emmer. But soon. They want me, and they won't stop. I just wish I didn't have these powers. They've been a curse for me since my mum died." Cloud drew herself up into a ball, hoping that she could be left alone.

* * *

Outside the tent, Kevin was busy trying to focus his own powers. He could sense the raindrops landing on the ground, each leaf as it blew in the wind. And…strange presences. One was evil, and unnatural, standing out against the backdrop of the forest life. However, the other was a strange blend of light and dark. It nearly blended into the forest. Kevin suspected that he was being allowed to sense him. He wanted to be found.

He was snapped out of his reverie by Lizzie, who jumped on him, causing him to cry out in surprise.

"Lizzie! Don't do that!" Kevin yelled.

Lizzie giggled and replied, "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright," Kevin assured. "I was just busy thinking, and I don't usually get disturbed when I think."

They smiled at each other in understanding, happy that they were together.

* * *

Alex was training his Taillow and Poochyena, having them go up against his Mudkip and Torchic.

"Okay, Torchic and Mudkip! Use Ember and Water Gun!" he called. The Pokémon responded, using their specific moves. Taillow flew up, and hit Torchic with Peck, while Poochyena dodged and hit Mudkip with Bite.

Mudkip and Torchic staggered back, but quickly recovered, and hit their attackers with another round. Alex shouted, "Okay, that's enough! We need to get inside!" The Pokémon stopped their battle, and acknowledged each other in friendship, before Alex returned them to their PokéBalls.

Alex checked the tent was secure, before calling Kevin and Lizzie. "Guys, we need to get inside before the rain comes!"

The three slipped inside the tent, and Alex went to check Cloud's sleeping bag to find that it was empty. "Where is she?" Alex asked.

"Maybe she went for a walk," Kevin suggested. "She seemed like she needed some time to herself."

Lizzie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she seemed bummed about that time with Xaldin. I thinks she just wants to figure some things out for herself."

Alex sighed and said, "Yeah, I suppose. I just hope that she doesn't get caught up in the rain. She hates it."

Kevin replied, "That's an opposite to Torrie and Michael. They actually enjoy being in the rain."

* * *

Torrie and Michael were busy having a Pokémon battle in a clearing, as the rain came down.

"Zephyr! Hit Surskit with Poison Sting! Psy, use confusion on Ralts!" Torrie commanded.

Zephyr jumped a little before letting a meek Poison Sting off, which Surskit dodged. Psy launched at Ralts, but it Teleported away from the attack.

"This could go on all night!" Michael laughed, rain pelting down on his clothing.

"I don't care!" Torrie laughed back, letting the rain drench her clothing. She danced around slightly, enjoying the soothing feeling that the rain brought to her.

Surskit came round and hit Zephyr with Bubble, while the Trainers were pre occupied. Zephyr used Harden to take the brunt of the attack, but was still knocked back.

"Zephyr!" Torrie called. The injured Silcoon shook, before being enveloped in a bright light. The shell seemed to crack open, and a bug like form appeared from the cocoon. The light faded away to reveal a Beautifly, gently moving in the rain.

"Wow." Michael said. That had been unexpected.

"A Beautifly? Let's see…" Torrie said, checking her PokéDex for information.

"_Beautifly. The __Butterfly Pokémon. The Evolved form of Silcoon. Its colourfully patterned wings are its most prominent feature. It flies through flower-covered fields collecting pollen. It attacks ferociously when angered_."

"Wow," Torrie breathed, before a gale tore through the forest.

"Damn!" Michael yelled. "We better get some cover!"

Torrie and Michael dashed into a secluded area that was heavily wooded. The trees kept out the majority of the wind, but the rain still found its way through the leaves.

The couple smiled at each other and laughed, before giving each other a passionate kiss on the lips. They broke apart and smiled again, and gathered their Pokémon. Michael kept Ralts out, as he always did, and Torrie decided to leave Zephyr out, enjoying its evolved form.

"Hey, Torrie. Can I have your guitar? There's a song I want to sing for you," Michael said.

"Okay," Torrie replied, smiling at Michael and handing him her guitar.

He smiled at her before strumming the guitar and beginning the song.

No matter what they tell us  
No matter what they do  
No matter what they teach us  
What we believe is true

No matter what they call us  
However they attack  
No matter where they take us  
We'll find our own way back

I can't deny what I believe  
I can't be what I'm not  
I know I'll love forever  
I know, no matter what

If only tears were laughter  
If only night was day  
If only prayers were answered  
Then we would hear God say

No matter what they tell us  
No matter what they do  
No matter what they teach us  
What we believe is true

And I will keep you safe and strong  
And shelter from the storm  
No matter where it's barren  
A dream is being born  
No matter who they follow  
No matter where they lead  
No matter how they judge us  
I'll be everyone you need  
No matter if the sun don't shine  
Or if the skies are blue  
No matter what the end is  
My life began with you

I can't deny what I believe  
I can't be what I'm not  
I know, I know  
I know this love's forever  
That's all that matters now  
No matter what

Michael finished, and handed Torrie back her guitar.

"That was beautiful," Torrie whispered.

"But not as beautiful as you," Michael replied. They pulled each other into another passionate kiss, before leaning back against a tree and trying to get some rest.

* * *

Brian walked along the old forest path, memories flooding back to him. It was difficult to concentrate on his task with his memories, so he shoved them aside.

"Not now," he whispered to himself. He had come too far to let himself become wrapped up in such sentimentality.

He stopped at the sight of a young girl with red hair, sitting near a clearing, just outside of the rain.

"Claudette," Brian murmured. She turned slightly, and he hid behind the trees.

"That's funny," She said. "I thought I heard something."

Cloud turned away again, and cried silently. Brian shook his head, understanding her pain.

"Well, well. If it isn't Princess," a voice called from above.

"Who's there?" Cloud shouted, suddenly aware that she only had Emmer for her defence.

"Oh, no one," the voice replied. A man in a long black coat with black hair tied up in a ponytail appeared from the trees. He had an eye patch over his left eye, and a scar on his right cheek.

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded.

"I am Xigbar. The Organisation's Number II. Master of Ghost - type Pokémon." He replied.

"I don't know what you want, but it's not happening!" Cloud yelled. "Emmer! Showtime!"

The Treecko jumped off his perch, and landed on the ground, ready for action.

"Oh, alright, if we must…" Xigbar said wearily. "Spiritomb! Show her your strength!"

Xigbar tossed a purple PokéBall, and revealed a Spiritomb. "Spiritomb! Dark Pulse!"

Spiritomb drew back, and unleashed a blast of energy at Emmer.

"Emmer! Use Bullet Seed!" Cloud called. Emmer responded, but its attack was too weak against Spiritomb. Emmer took the brunt of the Dark Pulse and went sprawling.

"No!" Cloud cried, rushing over to nurse her beaten Pokémon.

"Now, now. You'd best come with me, Princess," Xigbar sneered, attempting to grad Cloud.

He was hit with a small aura blast, and jumped back quickly. "That's not happening, Xiggy," Brian said, emerging from his hiding spot.

"Dragonite. Deal with Spiritomb," Brian said to his newly unleashed dragon. "I'll deal with you personally," Brian said to Xigbar.

Cloud slid away from the two combatants, and accidentally hit Alex. "Alex! Why are you here?" she cried.

"I came looking for you after you ran off from camp," Alex replied. He looked over at Brian and Xigbar, who were currently squaring up to each other. "We'd best leave them to each other," he whispered, helping Cloud away from the battle.

"Oh, you made me lose Princess," Xigbar said. "Now I'll have to terminate you." Xigbar pulled out his two Arrowguns, and charged them with his aura. He let loose two shots, which Brian caught in his hands in a deft motion.

"Guess you aren't a good shot without your other eye," Brian taunted, using his own Aura to transform the shots into Ethereal Blades. "I'll have to cut you down to size."

Xigbar smirked before firing his shots. Brian dodge rolled away, and brought his blades round to catch the attack. He launched forward, and sliced part of Xigbar's coat.

"What the…?" he asked incredulously.

Meanwhile, Dragonite unleashed its full power, sending Spiritomb crashing to the ground.

Xigbar jumped up, and fired wildly at Brian. Brain rolled, and shot his blades up, separating them into three parts. Xigbar dodged, and returned Spiritomb, panting.

"I'll get you next time!" he growled, before disappearing.

Brian laughed in mockery and replied, "Yes, I'm sure you will."

Brian disappeared as well, heading for New Mauville. He had to inform DiZ of the situation.

* * *

At the camp, Alex helped Cloud get to sleep, after she had another traumatic experience with the Organisation. They wouldn't leave her alone, and were causing problems for the group.

Alex sighed, and looked up at the moon. The storm had cleared up quickly after they had returned, and he wanted some time alone.

"Was it this hard for Mum and Dad?" he asked aloud, leaning back on the grass.

"Maybe. Maybe not," a voice replied.

Alex spun round to meet a figure wearing a black hooded coat. It was the man that had saved Cloud before.

He moved over to stand near Alex and said, "You care for her, don't you?"

"How do you know that?" Alex asked.

"I know everything that happens," he replied. "I know what happens before it happens." He turned and smiled at Alex. "If you do care for her, then tell her. Cloud isn't the type to wait."

Alex turned to ask him his name, but the man was gone. "Weird guy," Alex muttered shaking his head.

Alex stood and stretched, and headed for the path. It was nearly dawn, and he wanted to get a morning jog in, letting the group have their space.

* * *

Torrie stretched and yawned. She looked over at her boyfriend, Michael, who was still fast asleep. She smiled an kissed his cheek.

Torrie looked over at Cloud. She was still shaken from her battle yesterday. Why did that group want her? Why was she so special? Torrie hoped that those answers could be found. She didn't want her friends to have to go through the trauma that she did.

* * *

Unknown to anyone, a figure stood in the forest, watching the sunrise over the camp. He threw his hood back, to reveal long grey hair and orange eyes.

He smirked and whispered, "I'll have you soon enough. Soon the world will be mine." With that, he disappeared once more.

* * *

**Here we have a mix of action. Torrie and Michael spend some quality time together, and Torrie's Zephyr evolves from a Silcoon into a Beautifly.**

**Cloud encounters Xigbar, but is disrupted by Brian, who talks to Alex on his crush. **

**And the Organisation Leader shows up at the end, to give a small monologue. **

**As always, please leave a review!**

**Until next time, Slán!**


	12. Chapter 10: Cloud's Strife

**Well, here's Chapter 10. Hope that everyone likes it!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Cloud's Strife and The Program

Petalburg Woods

Alex returned to camp, after running along the sandy shore line. The dawn had been perfect for a morning run, and he needed the air. He also wanted to give Cloud her space, because she had been through so much trauma recently, and he did not want to damage their friendship.

Alex stretched, and gulped in the fresh morning air, sipping at his water. Torrie was already up, and she smiled and waved at him.

"Morning, Alex. Sleep well?" She greeted with her traditional smile.

"Yeah. Is Cloud alright?" He responded.

"She's a little shook up, but I don't think it will keep her back for long. She's tougher than she gives herself credit for," Torrie replied.

"I know. She seems fragile, but she has a strong heart. She's like a light, guiding anyone who cares for her," Alex said with a smile.

"Are you…blushing?" Torrie asked with a giggle.

"No!" Alex cried. "No," he said again, in a softer voice.

Kevin and Lizzie came out next, holding hands, and cuddling slightly.

"So, is it official yet?" Alex asked in his usual nosy way. He was responded with a slap from Lizzie. "Okay…" he said, wincing and holding his head in pain.

"Ask again, and I'll get you good," Lizzie said in a playful tone.

Kevin laughed, and embraced Lizzie. "You shouldn't be so mean," he teased.

Lizzie playfully slapped Kevin, and Alex shook his head. It was hard to figure those two, because they were playful, yet serious at the same time.

Michael emerged, with a large yawn. He smiled at Torrie and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his cheek, and they giggled.

"Ah, the day of lovers…" Alex said wistfully, before getting hit from all four. He went sprawling on the ground and shook his head. "I'm only saying –" Alex was cut off with another slap from Lizzie. He straightened, and sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll stop."

The two couples smiled, and sat down to have their breakfast. Michael's Ralts was playing with Torrie's Zephyr, which was now a Beautifly.

They were all smiling and laughing in the early morning sun. Breakfast consisted of light cereal with some Berries that Kevin and Michael had prepared. Alex had eaten before he went on his jog, so he decided to check on Cloud.

* * *

Cloud tossed and turned in her sleep, trying to escape her dreams.

"_The Replica Program. A way of creating artificial life, using the DNA and memories of others," a voice spoke. _

"_Roxas and Xion. Our finest Replicas. They have the DNA and memories of those who hold the keys."_

_A man with grey hair looked at the blond haired boy and black haired girl in the stasis pods. _

"_Are we sure they are the ones? They aren't the same as the others."_

_A man with blond hair and green eyes gave a shocked look. _

"_My lord, the Program is complete. They look nearly the same, apart from hair and eye colour. We had to use the other for that."_

"_Ah. The Defectives."_

"Cloud!" Alex shouted, shaking the young girl.

She awoke with a start, and reflexively slapped Alex.

"Oww!" Alex yelled. "What is it, the Slap Alex Day?"

"Sorry, Alex," Cloud responded shyly. "I was just having a bad dream."

"What was it about?" Alex asked, taking Cloud's hand.

"I'm not sure. It's hard to remember every dream," Cloud replied, shaking her head. Of course, she was lying. She remembered every dream that she had, but she did not share them, as she didn't want to scare her friends. It was best to keep the dreams to herself.

"Can you leave?" Cloud asked Alex, aware that she was still in her pyjamas.

"Uh, sorry," Alex said, blushing bright red. "I'll be outside if you need me."

Cloud dressed quickly, and left the tent. Alex made quick work of the tent, returning it to its folded up position. He packed everything up, and helped Michael with lunch.

Lizzie and Torrie were down as the beach, talking and giggling. Kevin, however, was sitting off at the side, and looked worried. Cloud walked over to him, and sat down.

"Problem?" she asked.

Kevin jumped, suddenly aware of Cloud. "No! Well, not really…"

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"I've been having weird dreams recently. They all seem to be connected though," Kevin replied, shaking his head.

"What kind of dreams?" Cloud asked, becoming worried.

"I dream of these men in black coats discussing a 'program'. They talk about 'replicas', and some type of 'key'. And other times, I see different people, all trying to talk to me," Kevin said. He shook his head. "Why do I have these dreams?"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have the same dreams," Cloud said.

Now it was Kevin's turn to be surprised. "What? The same people?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I don't know that to make of them, but I think that's why those guys want me," Cloud said.

"Wait. Those guys in black are after you?" Kevin asked. "They were after me as well!"

"Wait. Those that mean we're meant to be part of this program? What are we?" Cloud cried.

"I don't know. But I can say that we are real people, and we will not give in to those guys," Kevin said.

Cloud smiled. "Yeah. We have people to protect." Cloud stopped and turned to Kevin. "What powers do you have?"

"What?" Kevin asked.

"What powers do you have? I can predict the future," Cloud said.

"Well, I can sometimes teleport," Kevin replied. "So, if we have powers that are similar, and share the same dreams, does that mean we're connected?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know," Cloud replied. "But I don't think we're connected like you and Lizzie."

Kevin blushed bright red. "What do you mean?"

Cloud laughed slightly. "Well, we can all see how you two look at each other. You'd have to be blind not to see that you and Lizzie have feelings for each other."

"Hah, yeah, I suppose…" Kevin said, blushing. It was true that he had feelings for Lizzie, but he wanted to make sure that she returned them before he said anything.

"Well, we better get back," Cloud said. "It looks like lunch is ready."

Kevin smiled. "Yeah. Might as well get some food before we hit the road."

* * *

New Mauville

"So, they are on the move," DiZ said.

"Yes," Brian replied. "The Organisation wants the powers of Cloud and Kevin, and they'll do anything to get them."

DiZ sighed. "I traced the Replicas to Rustboro. It seems they are in the care of Axel."

"So, Ienzo came through for us again," Brian said. "If I'm right, then the Organisation will want the Replicas to absorb the Originals, so they can obtain the power they hold."

"Yes. The Replicas think the memories they have are their own," DiZ said.

"Well, they are real people, but they were never supposed to exist," Brian said.

DiZ turned to Brian. "That may be true, but I need you to save them."

"Of course. How are Ronan and Naminé doing?" Brian asked.

"Progress is slow, but they should be ready by the time the Replicas are ready to help us," DiZ replied.

Brian smiled. All was going according to plan.

* * *

Petalburg Woods

The group had finished lunch, and were busy trying to find their way through the thick forest.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Lizzie complained.

"Yes," Alex said indignantly. It was hard to find the way, when people were yapping every few minutes.

"Look there!" Michael said. The group looked where he was pointing, and saw the other half of Route 104.

There was a glistening lake, with a wooden bridge across it. There was a large area with Berry trees and flowers growing, beside a building, with the sign: Pretty Petal Flower Shop.

"Finally!" Torrie sighed. The group had been travelling since lunch, and the forest had been dense, and filled with all types of Bug Pokémon, that no one wanted to meet again anytime soon.

"Maybe we should stop at Pretty Petal before heading to Rustboro," Kevin suggested. "I think everyone needs some rest."

They all agreed, hoping to get some refreshment before heading to Rustboro, to face the first Gym Battle and Contest.

The shop was well furnished, with several tables, and long benches that were filled with plants and Berries.

"Welcome to Pretty Petal Flower Shop," the owner said. "I'm Amanda. How may I help you?"

"Uh, some drinks please, and any special Berries you have," Kevin said.

The rest of the group got their drinks and sat down at a table. Kevin was busy looking at the varieties of Berries, deciding on what to choose.

"Hey, Lizzie!" a voice called.

The group looked over to see a girl with reddish brown hair, wearing jeans and a blue tank top.

"Sunny!" Lizzie cried and ran over to the other girl. They were immediately involved in conversation, giggling about their adventure.

Kevin chose this opportunity to walk over. "Lizzie? Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," Lizzie said with a giggle. "This is Sunny Heart. We met back in Petalburg."

"A pleasure," Sunny said, greeting Kevin.

"I'm Kevin Emerald. It's nice to meet you, Sunny," Kevin said.

"So, you're headed to Rustboro for the Contest?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes. I'm just stopping here to get some Berries, that I'll turn into PokéBlock for my Pokémon," Sunny replied.

The rest of the group watched them converse, and whispered amongst themselves.

Cloud, however, was not focused on that. She was more worried about her dreams. They were disturbing, and troubled her. They were not the sort of dreams a ten year old girl should be having, especially considering the trauma she had been through.

Alex was concerned about Cloud. He would never admit it, but he cared for her. More than just a friend. If he had more experience, he would say he loved her. But it was difficult to admit that to a girl that was being pursued by a mysterious Organisation, that had great power.

Alex tuned in to hear Sunny say, "I'd better be off. I'll see you at the Contest Hall!" Sunny waved as she left, and Lizzie smiled and waved back. Kevin smiled and waved a little too, if only to keep Lizzie happy.

"Well guys, we'd better get going too," Alex said. "It's only a short distance to Rustboro, and we'll need to check in at the Pokémon Centre for the Gyms and Contests."

The group agreed, and left after thanking Amanda. Torrie carried her now asleep Beautifly, while Michael carried Ralts in his arms. Emmer clung to Cloud's shoulder, despite feeling so tired.

The group staggered into Rustboro, all looking extremely tired. The Pokémon Centre was large, and identifiable from the large PokéBall, painted red, with some pink elements.

Kevin was the first to arrive at the counter. "Can we book some rooms for the night?" He asked, propping himself up on the counter.

"Of course," Nurse Joy replied in her usual cheery manner. "But I'm afraid we only have four rooms for Trainers that are open."

The group collectively sighed in exasperation.

"Great, now we have to choose…" Lizzie groaned.

"Well, two of the rooms are bunk beds for two people," Nurse Joy offered with a polite smile.

"Right. Torrie and I will take one bunk room," Michael said, supporting his nearly asleep girlfriend.

"Kevin and I will take the other bunk room!" Lizzie cried, despite her sleepiness.

"Alright then. Alex and Cloud can have the single rooms," Kevin said. He walked away to his room with Lizzie after receiving the key.

Michael lifted Torrie into his arms, the Pokémon resting on his shoulders. He left with they key for the room. He struggled to open the door, but after a minute, he was able to nudge it open.

Michael laid Torrie's sleeping form on the lower bunk, before laying the sleeping Pokémon beside her. Michael yawned, and climbed into the top bunk, falling asleep quickly.

Alex and Cloud said a few goodnights to each other before heading to their respective rooms.

Alex laid down and fell asleep quickly, his thoughts concentrated on the Gym Battle and Contest that were coming up, and whether or not he should admit his feelings to Cloud.

Cloud had the same thoughts about the Gyms and Contests, but more of her concern focused on the Organisation, and what it wanted with her.

* * *

Outside, a girl that looked nearly identical to Cloud, only with blue eyes and black hair stood with a boy that was nearly identical to Kevin, but had blond hair and blue eyes.

They watched the group enter the Pokémon Centre, their conflicting memories giving them headaches.

"Hey guys. You coming?" a man with red hair, wearing the same black coat asked.

"Yeah Axel, we're coming," Roxas assured him. "Ready, Xion?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah. I am."

Roxas wrapped his arms around her, and she held on to him. They smiled at each other, before following Axel.

Their thoughts however, were concentrated on the two people they had seen that looked just like them.

_

* * *

_

Oblivion

Fortress

"So. Xigbar failed as well," the Leader said.

"Yes, my Lord," Saïx replied. "It is unfortunate, but that impostor seems to be the cause of our failures."

"What of Vexen and Zexion? Have they discovered his identity yet?" the Leader asked.

"As of yet, they have no progress to report, my Lord," Saïx replied.

"Very well. Trace his movements. Get me a report before the end of the day."

The Leader left the room, and headed for the secret chamber. It was called the Chamber of Repose, and meant a great deal to him.

He sealed the door behind him, and sat down at the terminal.

The screen blinked to life, and came up with: _PASSWORD_.

Xemnas briskly flew over the keys, typing in: _Another_.

The room came to life, with several computers, and four stasis pods for Replicas. Two were vacant, and the other two were deactivated, because they had failed.

Xemnas strode to the centre of the room, opening a concealed stasis pod.

Inside was a woman with long red hair, and she was bound to the unit.

"Hello again," Xemnas said mockingly.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked.

Xemnas laughed. "I want you to tell me everything about those children…Nora."

* * *

**Dun-Dun-DUN! Cliffhanger!**

**Well, that was fun.**

**Here, Cloud and Kevin reveal their 'connection', and their powers. Obviously, they are important, but why? And what is Brian's deal? Who is DiZ?**

**Sunny returns, and the group moves toward their first Gym Battle and Contest. This will set the stage for many of the ideas in the story. **

**And Roxas and Xion are interested in their connection to Kevin and Cloud. But what is the Replica Program? And is Zexion secretly helping Brian and DiZ?**

**And Xemnas has a secret chamber! But why is it linked to the Replicas? And just who is Nora? Why is she so familiar?**

**Well, I know, so stay tuned!**

**As always, please leave a review!**

**Until next time, Slán!**


	13. Chapter 11: Replicas

**Well, here's Chapter 11. Sorry it took me so long to update! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Replicas, Truth and the Rival**

Rustboro City

Alex smiled at his parents over the video phone. It had been a while since he checked in, and had begun to miss them.

"Now honey, remember that the Gym Leader uses Rock - type." Brendan advised his son "They're weak against-"

"Grass and Water. I know, Dad," Alex interjected.

"Well, don't forget. I want you prepared for every battle," Brendan said sternly.

"Now, just remember that the Contests are equally important. You've got to give them a show!" May said, with Amy babbling on her knee.

"I know, Mum. I'll follow your Contest guide," Alex said smiling. "I'll get one of the five Ribbons, even if I don't win."

"That's my boy," May said, winking.

"No! You have to win! Battling is the only pure -" Brendan started.

"We've got to go, honey. We'll see you on TV!" May said, cutting Brendan off. Alex could still hear the rant after the phone had been switched off. His Dad really had no time for Contests. Unless it was battling.

"I _hate_ Contests!" a voice yelled.

Alex spun round to see Kevin fall out the door, with Lizzie standing over him.

"Hey, I didn't mean -" Kevin stared, but stopped on seeing Lizzie's expression.

"I'll watch, but I won't enter," She said in a huff.

"I don't want you to. I don't like participating either, but I like watching," Kevin said.

"Fine. But no cheerleading," Lizzie said sternly.

Alex was unsure whether he should groan or giggle at the scene. Lizzie helped Kevin up, and they made their way over to the table Alex was at.

"So, how was last night?" Alex asked. "Get up to anything?"

"Like what?" Kevin asked.

"You know. The uh, romance…" Alex said smirking. Kevin paled, and Lizzie hit Alex a slap to the face.

Alex got up quickly and shook his head. "Why do I even bother?"

Torrie and Michael came in soon after, hand in hand. They were smiling and laughing.

"Morning, Lovebirds," Alex said with a laugh.

"I'll hit you," Torrie warned. Alex cringed. He now had to worry about Lizzie and Torrie hitting him. That wasn't good.

"So, the Gym battle is today," Michael said. He was looking forward to his first battle, and earning a Badge for the League.

"Has anyone seen Cloud?" Alex asked. "I haven't seen her all morning."

"No, she didn't leave her room, from what we saw," Torrie said.

Alex sighed. "I'll go call her, and check if she's ready to go."

Alex took the stairs up to the floor that Cloud was staying on. He found her room, room 117, quickly and knocked on the door.

"Cloud?" Alex called. "Are you up?"

Cloud was shocked from the reverie she was in by the sound of Alex's voice. "Yes! I'm here!" She called.

"We're going to head to the Gym. You want to come?" Alex asked, still behind the door.

Cloud opened the door and smiled. "Of course I'll come. I want the Badge, remember?" She asked playfully, slapping Alex's shoulder.

"Alright. You sure you're fit to?" Alex asked.

"Don't start with that," Cloud said, helping Emmer up onto her shoulder. "I can handle a Gym Battle."

Alex smiled at his best friend and secret crush. "Okay. Let's go get that Badge!"

The pair got to the lobby, and met with the rest of the group.

"You okay, Cloud?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night," Cloud said, shrugging.

"Well, if everyone's ready, let's go to the Gym," Kevin suggested. Lizzie smiled at him and kissed Kevin on the lips. Alex would have made a smart remark, but Cloud had covered his mouth before he could think of one.

"Not now," she scolded.

Alex shrugged with a sheepish smile. "Okay. I won't this time."

The group made their way out of the Pokémon Centre, and round towards the Gym. On the way, they noticed huge flyers over Rustboro City about the Contest being held.

"Look at that," Torrie remarked. "Looks like the Contest is being held tomorrow."

"We should register after the Gym Battle," Michael suggested.

"Not me!" Lizzie cried. "There is no way I am entering a silly Contest!"

Kevin shook his head and held up his hands. "I'm not going to try this time."

The group understood his meaning. Once Lizzie decided on something, there was no way to change her mind.

Cloud stared up at the poster for the Contest. There was something alluring about Contests, that reminded her about her mother...Cloud had to enter.

"Hey, Cloud." Alex called, snapping Cloud out of the reverie. "You okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately."

"It's just...those guys are after me because of my powers. I can't help but feel they're a curse that put you all in harms way," Cloud said, her eyes downcast.

"Hey. It's alright," Alex said, brushing her hair out of her eyes, and lifting her chin. "We'll always help you, no matter what."

Cloud smiled, joining Alex in his sheepish grin. He was a good friend to her, and she was thankful.

"Look at all of the Christmas decorations!" Torrie said. The group looked at the Christmas trees and lights being put up round the City. Soon, the place would be overrun with Christmas spirit and festive cheer. As well as dozens of screaming children that wanted their presents.

It didn't take the group long to find the Gym. It was one of the largest buildings, and had a boulder on top. Plus, it had the large 'POKÉMON GYM' sign, that was hard to miss.

"Well, shall we go in?" Kevin asked.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Michael asked. "You don't do Pokémon battles."

"True, but I'll watch Lizzie's," Kevin said with a smile.

"Alright..." Michael said, not truly convinced. "Ready Ralts?"

The small Psychic Pokémon smiled, and jumped up, ready for a Pokémon battle.

"Let's go then," Torrie said. "I want to see how tough this Gym Leader really is."

They pushed aside the large doors, revealing a long corridor.

"Guess the layout's changed," Alex said. "Dad said that it was more open when Roxanne ran things."

"I guess the new Leader changed things," Cloud said.

The group came to a field of rock, in the middle of an expansive room, with some spectators seating around the edges. Across the way, there was a set of large doors, with a rock PokéBall inset.

"Hello! Anyone home?" Lizzie yelled, catching everyone by surprise.

"Don't be so loud!" Kevin hissed.

The doors opened, and a man in a hiker outfit came out. "You must be looking for the Gym Leader, right?"

"Yes. Where is he?" Michael asked.

"The Leader went to the Trainers School today. And he's meant to be a Judge in the Contest tomorrow," the hiker replied.

"Great," Torrie muttered. This messed up the plans that the group had.

"I guess we'll come back later," Alex said.

"Alright, kids. I'll tell the Leader you were looking for him when he gets back," the hiker said.

The group left the Gym, their collective mood suddenly more glum than when they first entered the Gym.

"Well, that was a waste," Michael said.

"Guess we'll have to make other plans," Alex said. "We'll meet back at the Pokémon Centre for dinner."

"Fine with me," Torrie said. "Come on!" she cried as she grabbed Michael's hand, rushing off towards the centre, where a large tree was being erected.

"Those two sure have fun," Alex chuckled.

"Guess we'll see you later," Kevin said. He and Lizzie smiled and waved at Alex, before heading off towards the shopping mall.

"Well, I feel sheepish," Alex said, grinning. "What will you do Cloud?" he asked, turning. But Cloud wasn't around. "Cloud?" Alex called again. He shrugged when there was no response. "I guess she went to be alone."

Alex looked up at the sky and smiled. "At least it won't rain," he said, smiling.

Alex decided to find the Trainers School, and see what the big deal was with it.

* * *

Cloud walked down an empty street, which was sparsely decorated. It was the hub of local tourism, but the festival had closed it down, because everyone wanted to be involved in the lighting ceremony.

She sighed, and Emmer gave her a quizzical look. Cloud smiled at the Pokémon. "It's alright. I'm just tired."

Cloud didn't notice a girl with black hair and a boy with blond hair watching her. They looked at each other and nodded, moving across the rooftops to intercept the girl.

Cloud looked at the festive decorations adorning the city, and thought of her mother. She loved Christmas, and it had become difficult for her lately, because of her powers.

"What should I do?" she asked, suppressing the tears.

"How about you come with us?" a voice asked.

Cloud suddenly became aware that she was relatively alone, and called out, "Who's there?!"

Two hooded figures emerged from a side street, and stood in Cloud's path.

"We're...old friends," one spoke.

They removed their hoods, to show a boy and a girl. Cloud gasped at them. The boy looked just like Kevin, except he had blond hair and blue eyes, and the girl was identical to Cloud herself, except she had black hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?! Why do you look like me?!" Cloud demanded.

"I am Xion. This is Roxas. We are Replicas to those chosen by the One." The girl responded.

"What are you talking about?!" Cloud cried.

"Surely you know. We were created to imitate those chosen to bear the power of the One. We are puppets without strings," Roxas replied.

"And I need to make you a part of me to be complete," Xion said, stepping forward. "This is what I was created for."

"That won't happen! Emmer! Get them!" Cloud yelled. Emmer jumped up, ready to fight for Cloud.

"Very well. If we must fight...Gullwing! Attack!" Xion called, throwing a PokéBall into the air.

It opened, and in a flash, a Taillow was standing beside Xion. _So, they know their types_, Cloud thought.

"Emmer! Bullet Seed!" Cloud called.

"Gullwing! Peck!" Xion called.

Gullwing took the brunt of the Bullet Seed, but shook it off, delivering a powerful Peck to Emmer, sending him sprawling.

"No! Emmer!" Cloud cried, running over to hold her injured Pokémon.

"It's useless to resist us," Xion said. "Surrender yourself. You will help us create the perfect world."

"You honestly believe that crap?" a voice called.

"Who's there!" Roxas called.

He was answered when a PokéBall collided with his face, revealing a Combusken. A figure emerged behind the Pokémon, smiling.

"You dare attack us!" Xion cried.

"I do. Combusken! Flamethrower!" the boy called.

Combusken complied, driving the pair and their Pokémon off.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked, kneeling down beside Cloud.

Cloud was shaking violently. She now knew her powers were a curse. They wanted to make her a part of a crazy plan.

"Hey. You're okay," the boy said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm...Claudette Woodson. My friends call me Cloud," Cloud choked out.

"I'm Simon Garter. Here, let me help you," Simon said, as he helped Cloud stand, still clutching Emmer.

After Cloud had calmed down, and regained her composure, Simon said, "We should get you to the Pokémon Centre. Just in case."

"Okay," Cloud said shakily.

* * *

Alex sat in the lobby of the Pokémon Centre. The others had gone to bed, and he was left waiting on Cloud.

It was well over two hours ago that the lighting ceremony had ended. It had been a spectacular show, and Alex had met Roland, the Gym Leader. Alex had felt left out with the others, because they were couples. He had to tell Cloud how he felt, and soon.

The doors opened, and Cloud came in, holding a battered Emmer.

"Cloud! What happened?" Alex asked, rushing over to Cloud's side.

Cloud shakily left Emmer to Nurse Joy, before turning to Alex. "They attacked me..." She stuttered, before breaking down in tears.

"Who? Cloud please," Alex said, attempting to comfort her.

"The Organisation sent the Replicas to take her," a voice said.

Alex spun round to see a familiar face. One that he really hated. "Simon Garter," Alex spat. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to help Cloud. She has problems with her powers, and I can help her," Simon said calmly, helping Cloud to her feet.

"Oh yeah? How about I help you to the door?!" Alex yelled.

"Alex, please stop."

Cloud's voice was quiet, but the force in her words forced Alex to stop.

"Cloud?" Alex asked.

"Leave Simon alone. He helped me, and I want him to join the group," Cloud stated. With that, Simon helped Cloud to her room.

Simon paused slightly at the stairs, throwing a look back at Alex. "I'll see you at the Contest tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah, you will. Because I'll win," Alex said, glaring at Simon.

"If you think so," Simon said, before going up the steps.

Alex slammed the wall with his clenched fist. "How can Cloud...have feelings...for _Simon_?!"

Alex went outside, venting his frustration on a wall. "That jerk! How can he just do that!"

* * *

"Goodnight, Cloud," Simon said with a smile.

"Thank you, Simon," Cloud said, before entering her room.

Simon let out a deep sigh. "She is so cute...I've got to go with her..." Simon, said as he entered his room. He was completely smitten with Cloud, and her powers.

Cloud slumped against her door. "Wow. He is so cute," she breathed. "No wonder he's Drew's son..."

* * *

**So, a new 'rival' joins the group, as a love interest for Cloud. Alex isn't best pleased about that!**

**And Roxas and Xion reveal themselves to Cloud, attempting to gain her power. And just what does Simon know about this?**

**Sorry about Giving the others the short end of the stick here. They'll feature more prominently next chapter. **

**Please, leave a review!**

**Until next time, Slán!**


	14. Chapter 12: Contests

**Well, here's Chapter 12. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Contests, Rivals and Lovers**

Rustboro City

Alex looked at his reflection sternly. He had chosen his outfit for the contest. It was a simple tuxedo, with effects from his Dad's old travelling outfit. It would work for his own presentation, but he was unsure of which Pokémon to enter the contest.

Alex had consulted his parents, and they had both suggested Mudkip. It was his strongest, and had the most potential at this moment. Mudkip would help Alex win. He was sure of it.

Alex grabbed his gear, and went down the stairs. The rest of the group was at a table in the lobby, all ready to go.

"I _hate_ Contests!" Lizzie yelled.

Alex sighed and shook his head. Lizzie would never let that go. "Morning guys," he said, smiling at everyone. However, his expression changed when he focused on Simon, giving him the daggers. "Garter," Alex spat.

"Birch," Simon replied calmly.

"Hey guys, don't start a fight," Cloud said, trying to mediate between the two.

"We won't fight here. It's being saved for the Contest," Alex said, still giving Simon daggers.

"Fine with me," Simon said, giving Alex a smug grin. "I'll meet you there. I have to check some things before hand."

"Fair enough," Michael said. "We'll see you over there."

The group moved off to the Contest Hall, with Torrie at the lead, Zephyr following her closely.

"Well, Silver Wind and Gust are effective moves in a Contest. The Judges really like them," Torrie was explaining to Michael. He didn't care much for Contests, but he'd watch Torrie perform.

Alex hadn't spoken a word, and was avoiding Cloud. From what Kevin discerned, that was probably for the best. Cloud had an attraction to Simon, which he shared, and Alex was left out. That portended danger for the future.

"Why don't you like Contest, Lizzie?" Kevin asked.

"They just seem like such a waste. And the performances are too showy," Lizzie replied. "Besides, my Dad was a Champion once. He's got me too into battling to care about Contests."

"So, your Dad must be a cool guy," Kevin said.

"Yeah, sorta. He's nice, but goes on business trips a lot. He's hardy at home anymore," Lizzie said with a shrug.

The group arrived at the Contest Hall, and Lizzie attempted to make a run for it. Kevin had already predicted this, and had pulled her inside. Torrie, Alex and Cloud went on to register for the Contest.

Lizzie noticed Sunnie sitting in a corner, and greeted her. "Hey, Sunnie!"

"Lizzie! Come to watch?" Sunnie replied.

"I got dragged into it," Lizzie huffed. "I take it that you have entered?"

Sunnie smiled. "Yes. I want to get one of the Ribbons this time round."

"So you missed out the last time the Contest was on?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah. I was annoyed, because I only needed to hold on a little longer, and I could've got one of the five Ribbons," Sunnie replied.

"Five?" Kevin questioned.

"Yes there are five Ribbons awarded to the Coordinators. One for the winner, and another four for runners up," Sunnier replied.

"I guess the rules changed then. It was usually only one for the winner," Kevin commented.

"Yeah. They have five Ribbons for Coolness, Beauty, Cuteness, Smartness and Toughness. Of course, you have to make it to the battling rounds to get one of them," Sunnie said.

Michael kissed Torrie, and whispered, "Good luck."

"Don't worry. I'll get a Ribbon, no problem," Torrie replied, kissing Michael on the lips.

Cloud was attempting to get Alex to talk, with little avail. He was still angry, and didn't want to talk about his feelings.

"Fine. You have your huff," Cloud said, turning, and heading to the practice rooms, with Simon the Shuppet and Emmer following her closely.

Alex, still sulking, went to get a drink of water. He was going to need a lot of them.

* * *

Simon hurried towards the Contest hall. He was running late, because he had spent longer on the phone to his parent than expected. His Father's words kept ringing in his ears: '_Try to make peace with Alex_.'

He stopped when he saw Cloud standing near the hall. She looked slightly upset, probably because her best friend was now shunning her.

"Hey, Cloud!" Simon called.

She turned to face him, and smiled. She ran over to hug him, and he embraced her deeply. He loved the sound of her laugh, and the softness of her hair. Without planning it, Simon pulled Cloud into a kiss.

It barely lasted seven seconds, but she pulled away quickly, and ran off down a side street.

"Hey, Cloud!" Simon called. He was going to run after her, when the bell tolled. He was going to be late for his entry in the Contest if he spent any more time messing around.

He sighed, and ran off towards the Contest Hall.

* * *

Xion slumped against the wall of the alley. She had lost the guy following her.

She was surprised that she had kissed him. But, for a moment, he had appeared like Roxas, and she must have appeared as Cloud to his eyes. That meant the encounter yesterday had tapped into the memories, and had activated her hidden emotions.

Xion silent scolded herself. Replicas weren't supposed to have emotions. At least, not their own. Replicas were only meant to imitate the feelings and memories of specific people, functioning as a mirror.

Xion got up, and ran off to find Roxas before her powers got out of hand.

* * *

Alex was standing with Torrie backstage. The rest of the group had gone to the stands to watch, and the Contest was getting underway.

Cloud rushed into the room, a flushed and out of breath.

"Where were you?" Alex asked.

"Ran over with practice," Cloud panted. She had changed into a green dress with a green headband. Torrie was wearing a purple dress, with some of her accessories.

Simon came in shortly after, wearing a greenish suit. "Made it," he said with a sigh.

When he caught sight of Cloud, he smiled. "That was a nice kiss."

"WHAT?!" The others cried.

"I didn't kiss you, Simon," Cloud said, blushing. She spun to the others. "I swear!"

"Yeah, right," Alex said angrily. "I'm going out." With that, Alex headed towards the stage.

Torrie shook her head. "That didn't go well," She said, heading for the stage.

Simon blushed, feeling like a bit of an idiot. He had probably kissed someone that looked like Cloud. He needed to think before he spoke.

"Uh, we should head on," Cloud said.

"Yeah..." Simon muttered, blushing bright red.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Rustboro Contest!" Cara announced. The crowd cheered, and clapped, many screaming and chanting Cara's name. The anticipation was thick, and everyone could feel it.

"Judging our Contest today is our very own Nurse Joy, Roland Kiteland, and Sharmonique Ackerman!" Cara announced. More people clapped and cheered, calling out to the Judges.

"It's nice to be here," Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"This is as exciting as going Underground!" Roland cried.

"Let's have a show!" Shar said, smiling at the crowd.

"Alright, without further ado, let's have the first Contestant!" Cara called, as the audience erupted into cries of enthusiasm.

"It's Corona Hunter, of Slateport City!" Cara announced.

Torrie came out, and gave the audience a smile. She winked at Michael, and he blushed, hoping no one noticed that.

"Alright, Zephyr! Let's give 'em a show!" Torrie called. Zephyr rushed in, from its hiding place backstage. "Use Gust!"

Zephyr complied, creating a whirlwind in the centre, rushing up through it. "Now, Silver Wind!" Zephyr unleashed Silver Wind within the Gust, and exploded into a shower of silver particles.

The audience erupted into cheers and applause as Torrie finished her performance.

"Marvellous. It was a delight to watch," Nurse Joy said.

"That was as fun as digging up Spheres!" Roland laughed.

"That was the perfect way to start off," Shar said, smiling at Torrie.

Torrie gave a bow, and hurried back stage. She caught Alex as she got through the entrance. "You up next?" she asked.

"Yep. I've got a few tricks to show off here," Alex said with a smile.

"As long as you get over Cloud and Simon," Torrie said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Littleroot Town

"Honey! Alex is on next!" May yelled.

Amy bounced in her seat, gurgling and laughing. "Allx!" She cried.

"Yes, Amy. Your brother Alex is on next," May said, hugging her daughter.

May went into Brendan's study, and got blasted with Bon Jovi.

I'm here, trying to make a living  
And I aint living just to die  
Never getting back what I'm giving  
Wont someone help me, someone justify  
Why these strong hands are on the unemployment line  
And there's nothing left, what's on my mind

May tried to reach the desk, and yelled, "Alex is on!" Brendan didn't hear her, and continued with his work.

Who's gonna work for the working man ?  
Work for the working man  
(Work) Get the hands in the dirt, who's gonna work of the curse  
(Work) Brother I've been damned, if I don't raise a hand  
Work for the work, work, work for the working man  
Work, work, working man

May yelled again, "Alex is on!" but Brendan was to engrossed in the music. She hated when he was like this.

Empty pockets, full of worries  
I had to get two jobs and it was hard enough getting by  
But with the grace of God I'm getting us through  
But only know that I know how to do  
That I'm the only one who's gotta look my family in the eye  
Day after day, night after night

May tapped her foot, hoping to get Brendan's attention through annoyance.

Who's gonna work for the working man ?  
Work for the working man  
(Work) Get the hands in the dirt, who's gonna work of the curse  
(Work) Brother I've been damned, if I don't raise a hand  
Work for the work, work, work for the working man  
Work, work, working man  
Work, work, working man

I lost my pension, they took my ID  
These were my friends, these were my dreams  
These were my hopes, these are my dreams  
Can you hear me ?

Who's gonna work for the working man ?  
Work for the working man  
(Work) Get the hands in the dirt, who's gonna work of the curse  
(Work) Brother I've been damned, if I don't raise a hand  
Work for the work, work, work for the working man  
Work, work, working man  
Work, work, working man

I lost my pension, they took my ID  
These were my friends, these were my dreams  
These were my hopes, these are my streets  
Whoaaaaa oooh

Who's gonna work for the working man (work)  
Work for the working man (work)  
Get the hands in the dirt, who's gonna work of the curse (work)  
Brother I've been damned (work), if I don't raise a hand (work)  
Work for the work, work, work for the working man (work)  
Working man, Working man, Working man

I lost my pension  
They took my ID  
These were my friends these were my dreams  
These were my hopes, these are my dreams  
Can you hear me?

Who's gonna work for the working man (work)  
Work for the working man (work)  
Get the hands in the dirt, who's gonna work of the curse (work)  
Brother I've been damned (work), if I don't raise a hand (work)  
Work for the work, work, work for the working man (work)  
Working man, working man, working man

These were my friends, these were my dreams  
These were my hopes, these are my streets

Before the next track could come on, May shut of the player and yelled, "Alex is on!"

"Oh! I forgot!" Brendan said, shrugging, and rushing downstairs. May and Brendan returned to the TV in time to catch the performance.

* * *

Rustboro City

"And now we have Alex Birch, of Littleroot Town!" Cara announced.

"Mudkip! Let's do this!" Alex said, tossing a PokéBall. In a flash, Mudkip was on the stage, and ready to go.

"Use Dig!" Alex called. Mudkip burrowed into the ground, creating several holes. "Now, use Hydro Pump!" Alex called. Geysers of water rushed out of the holes, and Mukip burst out, creating a rain fall.

"Now, Finish it by using Hydro Pump again, with Ice Beam!" Alex called. Mudkip dove down again, creating the geysers, and used Ice Beam to freeze them. Just as the audience became enthralled by the ice, it shattered, coming down as cold dust.

The audience cheered, surprised by the performance.

The Judges clapped, and said, "Amazing!" in unison.

Alex smiled, and returned back stage.

Sunnie was up next, with her Riolu.

Cara, introduced her with, "Here's Sunnie Heart, back for a second shot!"

Sunnie smiled, and sent her Riolu out to the stage, which had been fixed from Alex's performance.

"Riolu! Bulk Up, then Swords Dance!" she called. Riolu charged up, using both moves, stunning the audience. They had never seen a Riolu with such stong power.

"Now, Aura Sphere!" Sunny called. Riolu unleashed its charged power in a full Aura Sphere, that shot up towards the ceiling, and exploded into a shower of blue energy.

The crowd erupted, and Sunnie bowed, returning to the waiting room.

The next contestants were good, but none really sparked any attention until Cloud.

"Next, is Claudette Woodson, of Littleroot Town!" Cara announced.

Cloud smiled, and said, "It's Showtime, Simon!" Her Shuppet appeared on the stage, surprising everyone.

"Use Night Shade!" Cloud called. Simon released a powerful Night Shade, shocking the audience. "Now, Faint Attack!" Cloud called. Simon disappeared, then unleashed its power. "Finish it with Shadow Ball!" Cloud called.

Simon shot a Shadow Ball into the large Night Shade, creating a whirlwind, of shadow.

The crowd cheered, and Cloud bowed, before heading back to the waiting room.

"Well done, Cloud!" Torrie said.

Simon smiled as well. "That was very good."

"Thanks," Cloud said. Alex was still sulking, so Cloud thought it best not to annoy him.

"Finally, we have Simon Garter!" Cara said, creating an uproar.

"Okay! Roselia! Time for a show!" Simon said, throwing up a PokéBall. Roselia came out, and did a small dance.

"Use Petal Dance!" Simon called. Roselia jumped up, dancing with the pink petals. They formed into the shape of a bouquet, and Simon called, "Use Magical Leaf!" Roselia unleashed the attack, creating an explosion of flowers and pollen.

The crowd erupted again, and Simon returned to the waiting room.

"Now that the performances are over, the judges will decide on the eight contestants to proceed to the Battles!" Cara announced.

The waiting room was thick with tension, as everyone watched for their faces to come up. The first to appear was Simon, followed by Alex. The next three were unknown faces, followed by Sunnie. Torrie came up, and Cloud watched anxiously before her face came up.

"We will now randomise the contestants for the battle match ups." Cara announced. Simon, Torrie and Sunnie were matched against the unknowns, and Alex was against Cloud.

Michael was stunned at that pairing. No one expected those two to fight each other.

"Guess it's you and me first," Alex said to Cloud.

"Yeah..." she replied.

They made their way to the stage, taking the opposing positions.

"Mudkip! Get Shuppet with Water Gun!" Alex called.

"Simon, use Night Shade!" Cloud called.

The attacks met, blasting both back with some damage.

"Use Ice Beam!" Alex called. He wanted to end this quickly. Mudkip fired Ice Beam, freezing Simon.

"Simon! Shadow Ball!" Cloud called. The ice shattered, and the Shadow Ball impacted on the ground.

The two kept blasting each other, being forced back. They were still unaware of the time, until the buzzer went.

"And that's it! Time's up!" Cara called. "The Winner is Alex!"

Alex was happy to win, and oblivious to the pain Cloud now felt at being viciously attacked by her best friend.

* * *

The next battles went quickly, as the unknowns were inexperienced battlers.

The Semi Finals were Alex V Simon and Torrie V Sunnie.

* * *

"Get Roselia with Ice Beam!" Alex called. There was less than a minute left, and he was losing by an inch.

"Use Petal Dance," Simon said calmly. The Ice Beam froze the petals, and Roselia used that to hit Mudkip with Petal Dance.

Mudkip jumped back, just as the buzzer went. Alex didn't need to check to know he had lost. It was obvious to everyone.

* * *

Sunnie and Torrie's battle was more fast paced, as both dodged, and attacked, in a battle dance.

"Zephyr! Finish this with Silver Wind!" Torrie called.

"Riolu! Aura Sphere!" Sunnie called.

The attacks met, and created a shockwave, that knocked back both Pokémon. All eyes turned to the result screen, to see Torrie's face.

Torrie sighed, happy that she won.

* * *

"Be careful. He's tough," Alex warned Torrie.

"I will. I'll make sure to win," she replied.

* * *

"Zephyr! Poison Sting!" Torrie called.

"Roselia! Use Solarbeam!" Simon called.

In the final 20 seconds, Zephyr was knocked out by Roselia, who only took a glancing shot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Simon is our winner!" Cara announced. "The Judges will present him with the trophy!"

Simon accepted the medium sized trophy and Cool Ribbon, with a broad smile.

"The Judges would also like to present Alex, Torrie, Sunnie and Cloud with Ribbons!" Cara announced.

Shar came over with a case, and gave Alex the Tough Ribbon, Torrie and Cute Ribbon, Sunnie the Beauty Ribbon and Cloud with the Smart Ribbon.

"Well, we thank you all for coming, and we hope to see you next time!" Cara shouted.

The crowd erupted, and the lights on the stage dimmed, until they went out, putting an end to the day's festivities.

* * *

**Well, we have the first contest here. And what a day!**

**Xion encounters Simon, and we have some identity crisis that gets Alex annoyed. And hints at the Cloud-Simon romance.**

**Roland Kiteland belongs to Serpent's Ballet, and will feature heavily next chapter in the Gym Battle. Sharmonique Ackerman is property of Devothemadcashcow.**

**Anyway, please leave a review!**

**Until next time, Slán!**


	15. Chapter 13: The Rock Lover

**Well, here's Chapter 13. Hope everyone enjoys it! And a big thank you to EmeraldCelebi13, who became the 100****th**** reviewer!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: The Rock Loving Honours Student**

Rustboro City

Alex sighed, and shook his head. "Sorry I lost."

On the other end of the video phone, May smiled at him. "It wasn't your fault. You just need to keep up your training, and think about your combinations."

"How did you lose to Garter?!" Brendan interjected. "You should have mopped the floor with him!"

"Brendan!" May scolded. "It wasn't his fault. Anyway, you need to focus on your Gym Battle. And try to at least talk to Cloud, okay?"

The link shut off, and Alex hung his head in defeat. "That's easier said than done," he whispered.

He wanted to make peace with Cloud. He had known her longest, and cared for her. It was just that she was becoming friends with Simon Garter, Drew's son. The tension existed between the families, because Drew had always tried to flirt with his Mum, and his Dad cared for her more.

"Anyway, she doesn't even know how I feel about her. If I was more sure, I'd say I love Cloud. But she's too caught up with Simon to notice how I feel," Alex whispered, silently suppressing his tears.

Across the lobby, Cloud was talking with her Father.

"Thanks Dad. I know I tried my best," she said, smiling at her Father's picture.

"What happened between you and Alex? He seemed angry at you yesterday, from the way he battled," John said.

"Well, it's because I have some feelings for Simon, and Alex doesn't like Simon, because of their family history," Cloud replied, shaking her head. "It just seems like a stupid dispute that means nothing."

"Don't worry. They'll come around soon. Those two will have to get in somehow, or you can beat some sense into them," John said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I could always bring them in line," Cloud said, laughing. "Thanks Dad. You always make me feel better."

"I'll see you later," John said, closing the link.

Cloud stood up from the chair, and noticed Alex at the other side of the room. She was unsure how to talk to him, give their recent disputes. But, if she wanted to keep her best friend, she'd have to talk with him.

She got up her courage, and strode over to Alex.

"Hey," Cloud said, with her best smile.

"Hey," Alex responded in a stoic tone.

"I want to talk about yesterday," Cloud said.

"I don't," Alex said. "The others are at the Gym, ready for their battle. Get your _boyfriend_ to come if you want."

Cloud winced at the aggressive emphasis Alex used on 'boyfriend'. It was hard to keep the peace with him at the minute, given his dislike for Simon.

Cloud sighed, not noticing Simon behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, in a comforting embrace. "You seem distracted," he said.

"It's Alex. He isn't talking to me, and I don't know how I should approach the situation," Cloud said, shaking her head.

"It's alright. Give him time. He just needs some space to sort out his problems," Simon said.

"Yeah, I suppose. I'll give him time, and see if it calms him down," Cloud said, smiling and nodding. "We better get to the Gym for the battle."

Simon sighed as Cloud dragged him off to the Rustboro Gym.

* * *

Inside the Gym, Roland was still giving his speech on the Sinnoh Underground.

"I'll never forget the time I found a Size 90 Sphere!" he exclaimed. He had give several stories of the like, and showed no signs of stopping It was actually annoying.

"Uh, can we get on with this?" Michael asked. Torrie stood beside him, both deciding on using their Ralts for the Battle.

"Yeah, okay. I'll use Kabuto and Cranidos!" Roland said, sending out the two Pokémon. "I got these in Sinnoh! Can you believe it ?!"

"I don't care!" Torrie yelled. "I just want a Gym Battle!"

"Okay. Guys, use Rock Tomb!" Roland called.

The two ancient Pokémon responded, encircling the field with rock. Psy and Ralts Teleported between the rocks, attempting to use Confusion. However, Roland's Rock strategy was not letting up, and He had the advantage.

"Torrie, have Psy distract them. I have an idea," Michael said, smirking.

"Alright," Torrie said, nodding. "Psy, Teleport into the middle, and use Confusion!"

Psy responded, Teleporting into the midst of the Rock Tomb. It soon became a brawl, with Roland's Pokémon using any attack, and Psy trying to dodge.

"Michael! I could use that help!" Torrie yelled at him.

"Now, Ralts! Psychic!" Michael called.

Ralts appeared between the two Rock types, and let loose a barrage of Psychic, sending the Rock types sprawling.

"The first Battle goes to the Challengers!" the announcer called.

Cloud and Simon arrived, just in time for Alex to give a round up.

"Okay, we need Lizzie and Cloud to either win or draw, and we should be guaranteed the win."

Cloud and Lizzie smiled at each other, and stood in the challenger box.

"Emmer! Let's go!" Cloud said.

"Mudkip! Get 'em!" Lizzie said.

Emmer and Mudkip stood in position, waiting for their opponents.

"Okay! Geodude! Aron!" Roland called.

His Pokémon landed on the field, ready to fight.

"Emmer, Bullet Seed!"

"Mudkip! Water Gun!"

The Pokémon responded, launching their attacks on the Rock types.

"Aron! Iron Defence! Geodude! Rock Blast!"

Aron caught the attacks with its move, and Geodude hit Emmer with a large Rock Blast.

"This isn't good. He's going to win at this rate!" Lizzie yelled.

"I know! We need a strategy!" Cloud said.

As the girls attempted to get past Roland's tight defence, he had his Pokémon attack again.

"Rock Tomb!"

Everyone was unprepared for what happened next. The rocks from before collided into Mudkip and Emmer, trapping them.

"Good! Let's end it!" Roland yelled.

"The Rock Tomb shattered, sending Emmer and Mudkip sprawling across the field. When the dust cleared, they were both too badly injured to move, never mind fight.

"It's okay Emmer. You did well," Cloud said, comforting her Pokémon.

"Well done, Mudkip. Take a nice rest," Lizzie said, returning Mudkip to her PokéBall.

"Guess I have to handle this, then," Alex said, taking the spot. "Torchic! Let's go!"

Torchic appeared in a flash, ready to fight.

"Mareep! Time to shine!" Roland said to the shaking sheep Pokémon on his shoulder.

"Eep!" Mareep said, landing on the field.

"Is this a joke?!" Alex yelled.

"No, it's not. Thundershock!"

Mareep let loose the attack from its fur, shocking Torchic.

"Yikes! That's powerful!" Alex said.

"Just because a Pokémon looks timid does not mean its weak," Roland said.

"Torchic! Ember!" Alex called.

Torchic spat the flame at Marrep, causing a minor burn, and sending Mareep scurrying away.

"Mareep! Thunder!" Roland called.

"Torchic! Dodge, and Ember!" Alex called.

Mareep had built up that much electricity in its fur, that it could not move. It had essentially paralysed itself, and everyone gasped as the ember send Mareep sprawling.

"Okay. Mareep, well done. It wasn't your fault. You did your best," Roland said, comforting the Pokémon.

"Well, I guess I owe you five a Stone Badge, don't I?" Roland said, laughing.

The five placed the Badges in their Trainer Cases, happy to have their first badge.

"Tonight the Devon Corporation is having a Christmas Party. You might want to stay, and see the city," Roland suggested.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" Lizzie said.

The group decided to separate into their couples of Michael and Torrie, Lizzie and Kevin, Cloud and Simon. Alex was annoyed at Simon, seething at his vanity.

Cloud has been talking to her Shuppet, Simon, last night, about his performance in the Contest. Of course, Simon got them confused, and took it as part of his ego that he was being praised for winning the Contest. That got Alex riled up, and they weren't on good terms right now.

* * *

Steven Stone sat back in his chair, wondering about the recent events. That mysterious organisation had sprung up, and was causing havoc. He had reason to believe they were behind the death of Brian Akagi, his best friend, nearly twenty years ago.

And of course, they has their sights set on capturing every Legendary Pokémon they could. It seemed that they wanted to create a world of their own, in which they could rule supreme.

Steven was interrupted from his thoughts by his receptionist.

"Sir, there's a man here to see you. Said it's about Brian Akagi."

Steven nearly fainted at hearing that. "Send him up."

Steven sat back, waiting for his visitor to arrive. The doors to the office parted, and a man in a long, black, hooded cloak strode in. The hood was pulled up, hiding his face from view.

Steven was taken aback by the attire. From his intelligence, he found that only Organisation members wore that attire. Either he was a member looking for information, or a disturbed person that wanted to believe in a cause.

The man pulled back his hood to reveal short, dark auburn hair, and piercing, determined crystal blue eyes.

Steven was shocked. This man was identical to Brian Akagi, but he had been dead for twenty years, and this man appeared nineteen.

"Mr. Stone. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I was told that you knew my Father quite well," the man said.

"Your Father...?" Steven asked, puzzled by the situation.

"Yes. My Father was Brian Akagi. I am his son," the man replied.

"Well, it's a pleasure. I'm Steven Stone," Steven said, smiling, trying to keep his formal appearance. "Might I inquire your name?"

"My name is Brian Akagi."

* * *

Rusturf Tunnel

Lexaeus and Zexion stood in the tunnel, pondering their next move.

"The Tower will be finished soon. I have no doubt that Marluxia's scheme will come to fruition there," Zexion said.

"Yes. He will take those Chosen, and eliminate Brian," Lexaeus said.

"My brother is stronger than to lose to that fool, Aeleus," Zexion said.

"Of course, Ienzo. But remember that he cares for them, and will protect them at all costs," Lexaeus replied.

"Yes. And Vexen will want the Chosen for his experiment, and Marluxia wants them to depose Xemnas. Either way, we must see to it that neither are successful in their missions," Zexion said.

"What of Axel? He has a hidden agenda. He seeks the Chamber," Lexaeus said.

"Don't worry about that. Naminé and Ronan already to the crucial components. If the Chamber is found, it will be empty," Zexion said.

"Then that will leave Larxene. She will obviously side with Marluxia," Lexaeus said.

"Then we may have to dispose of her. Or perhaps my brother can stop the scheme," Zexion said.

"It does not matter. As long as we fight together, the Tower will never threaten the world."

* * *

**Well, well. Zexion and Lexaeus reveal their true names, and their motives! So, they're helping Brian, and are planning on stopping the Organisation!**

**And Marluxia is a traitor? And what is this 'Tower'?**

**After the first Gym Battle, our heroes get some R&R, and Brian converses with Steven about his Father!**

**Watch out for the Pokémon BlazeRuby and AzureSapphire Version Movie!**

**As our heroes flee the wreckage of New Mauville, they press towards Lavaridge Town, with the Organisation in hot pursuit! A mysterious voice beckons them to a 'Tower', promising them answers. However, it turns out to be a trap laid by Marluxia! He attempts to drain the power of Cloud, Simon and Kevin, while influencing the darkness in Alex's heart, promising him unspeakable power. As Brain tries to stop this, he is trapped in the 12 floor basement, with no way out! As Marluxia forces our heroes up the 13 floors, Larxene and Vexen hold Zexion and Lexaeus prisoner, while Axel attempts to find the 'Chamber'! How will it play out?**

**Watch out for 'Pokémon BlazeRuby and AzureSapphire Version - The 1st Movie: Lord of the Tower of Naught', coming to a FanFiction website soon!**

**As always, please leave a review!**

**Until next time, Slán!**


	16. Chapter 14: Quiet Solace

**Well, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait on a new chapter. I've had a lot on, with my A-Level exams, a bought of gastroenteritis, and a trip to London for my birthday. I'm now 18! **

**Anyway, enough about me; on with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Quiet Solace**

9th January, 2035

Route 104

Nearly a month had passed since the group's departure from Rustboro City. After the action they had there, they had stopped off at Petalburg, before contacting Captain Briney, and requesting his help one again. He had obliged, and they were sitting on a beach, with his boat close by.

"This is nice," Torrie said, the wind flowing freely through her hair. Michael sat beside her, smiling. They were holding hands, happy to spend time with one another.

"Yeah. A short break is nice, because we stay loose and relaxed for our battles," Michael replied. They quickly kissed, and laid back on the soft sand, Ralts and Zephyr beside them.

Kevin and Lizzie were busy tending to the small fire, listening to Captain Briney give advice on how to catch fish, and make a good fire. Of course, Kevin paid little attention, having being taught basic wilderness survival by his parents, and having gone on camping trips since he was a child.

Lizzie, however, was trying to take in Briney's lesion, whilst paying attention to Kevin. "Hey, Kevin," Lizzie said.

"Yeah?" Kevin asked, turning from the fire that was now burning brightly. "Do you think we could get Alex and Cloud to make up?" Lizzie asked, genuinely concerned for the wellbeing of her friends.

"I dunno," Kevin said, shrugging. "I think Alex has a lot of unspoken feelings for Cloud, that have been present since they were young. Simon's arrival affected him, as their parents never got on."

"Why's that?" Lizzie asked. "What happened between their parents?" Kevin sighed. "Well, May, Alex's mother, was the crush of both Brendan, Alex's dad, and Drew, Simon's dad. Because Cloud is also Alex's crush, Simon hooking up with her brings out those buried feelings of hate," Kevin explained.

"Oh. I didn't know that they had such a bad history," Lizzie said, drawing her knees up. "Yeah, it's a complicated story," Kevin said with a shrug. "I have a bad feeling that Alex is bottling up his emotions, which will lead to him making a very bad decision, which could lead to Cloud losing her best friend."

"Wait, you can see Alex's future?" Lizzie nearly yelled. "Not entirely. I get vibes, and flashes of what _might_ be, not what _will_ be. It's difficult to explain, and even harder to control. Though I agree with you. If we don't get Alex, Cloud and Simon to reconcile their differences, it could be very dangerous," Kevin said.

"Right," Lizzie said, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. The two huddled closer together, whispering about how to carry out their plan. Captain Briney, seeing the two weren't paying attention, smiled and climbed back onto the boat, lying on the lounger on the back of the deck, to get some sleep.

* * *

Alex was near the Petalburg Woods, watching where Cloud and Simon were resting on the beach. He sighed, drawing his knees up to chest, and wrapping his arms around them. "Why does this always happen to me?" He asked himself. "I get so close to admitting me feelings, but someone comas along and does it before me."

His four Pokémon, Mudkip, Torchic, Taillow and Poochyena stood near him, and looked quizzically at each other. They were confused as to why Alex wasn't talking to Cloud. They all could see that Alex and Cloud fighting wasn't good for group morale, and would cause lasting damage, that no one wanted between two best friends.

Mudkip and Torchic called to him. "Mud - Mudkip!" "Torchic – Tor!" Alex looked over to his Pokémon and smiled sadly. "I know I shouldn't be like this, but it's just too hard when the girl I care most about is with that snob, who doesn't really understand her," he said.

"_Is that really what you think_?" a voice called from inside Alex's head.

"Who's there?" Alex cried, getting into a fighting stance with his Pokémon, ready for any assailant.

"Oh, no one," the voice said, now present near Alex. A girl, about 12 emerged from behind a tree. She had long blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes, and wore a white dress and sandals. To Alex, she seemed unreal.

"Who are you?" Alex demanded. He hated being spied on, and wanted answers for why he was being watched by a stranger.

"Well, I'm Naminé. I've been watching you since you were born. You are very special, and carry a great hope, while Cloud carries the light of that hope," Naminé said, smiling.

"Does everyone talk in riddles nowadays?" Alex yelled. "Can't anyone give me a straight answer?"

"Let's just say that you're important, and you should make peace with Cloud, before you regret it," Naminé said. As she was speaking, a man in a black coat appeared, only he was about Alex's height and age. The hood fell back to reveal bright auburn hair, and pale blue eyes.

"Oh, Ronan. Did DiZ send you?" Namine asked sadly, still smiling.

Ronan nodded. "No, I just don't like you wandering around without some company."

"Okay then. I was just talking with Alex. Why don't you tell him about his importance?" Naminé said, giving Ronan a shy smile.

"Alright. If that's what you want…" Ronan said. "But, if you really want the truth Alex, you'll have to fight me for it!"

"What?" Alex asked. "If you want a fight, then I'll give you one!"

"Yes, but you'll have to fight me in the woods, away from prying eyes," Ronan replied, referring to the group.

Alex realised that this was going to be a lot harder than expected. Ronan had years of training with Brian, and would have great physical combat skills, and also had a team of tough Pokémon, that would be very difficult to take on at his present skill level. Despite that, Alex wouldn't back down from the fight.

Once they entered a clear area within the Woods, Ronan spun around, spinning a PokéBall in his hand, smirking. Alex sent his Mudkip first, ready for anything that might happen. "Ready, buddy?" Alex asked the Mud Fish. "Kip!" Came the reply, and Alex smiled and nodded. "Right, let's go!"

"Please try to go easy, Ronan," Naminé urged Ronan, not wanting Alex to be completely crushed. Ronan nodded, and whispered, "I'll try. No promises, though." Ronan threw the PokéBall into the air, and it opened with a flash, revealing…

Pachirisu.

"Pachy, Pachy!" The small squirrel cried, hopping on the spot, smiling at Ronan.

"WHAT?" Alex asked incredulously. "That's it! A Pachirisu?"

"This is one tough customer. I said I'd go easy, and this is my easy Pokémon. So, come on, if you think you can win," Ronan chided.

"Fine, then. Mudkip, use Mud Slap!" Alex commanded. Mudkip complied, creating a large swash of mud with its fin. Pachirisu, however, used its tail to launch itself into the air, well above the super - effective attack that would have otherwise connected.

"Now, Pachirisu, use Spark!" Ronan commanded. Pachirisu gathered energy in its cheeks, and released the blue lightning at it came down, the numerous bolts hitting Mudkip directly.

"Mudkip, no!" Alex cried, rushing to his fallen Pokémon's side. "It's okay pal. Don't move. You take a nice rest." With that, Alex returned his defeated Mudkip to its PokéBall.

Alex glared at Ronan, who smiled nonchalantly, as Pachirisu hopped on the spot, laughing at the fun it was having from the battle.

"That wasn't funny. You think it's cool to fight like that?" Alex yelled in anger.

"Like what?" Ronan chided. "I'm following Naminé's request, by using my weakest Pokémon. Not my fault you can't win."

"I'll show you! Taillow, get as high as you can, the Quick Attack!" Alex commanded. Taillow launched itself high into the air, before rushing towards Pachirisu at high speed, the gap closing quickly.

Ronan sighed, and pointed at Taillow. "Use Thunder, Pachirisu."

Pachirisu began charging the powerful energy, as Taillow drew closer.

"No! Taillow, move! Dodge now!" Alex cried.

It was too late. Taillow flew straight into the Thunder, the attack impacting heavily on the small swallow, sending it sprawling on the forest floor.

Alex recalled Taillow and huffed. Things weren't going well, and he was quickly losing ground against a _single_ Pokémon! It was unbelievable that one Pokémon could have that power, being so small.

Naminé smiled sadly at Alex, sensing his anger and resent. The emotions roiled within him, and his thoughts were clouded with several conflicting items, which made him lose focus.

"If you like, both your remaining Pokémon can fight my Pachirisu. That is, unless you want to call it quits and admit that you can't win against me, and don't have what it takes to be your parents," Ronan said, sighing lightly.

"Never!" Alex yelled. "I never back down! Torchic, Poochyena! Let's win this!"

Ronan shook his head. Alex certainly had inherited his parents' refusal to back down, and his spirit kept on fighting. "That's the spirit! Never back down!" Ronan yelled, actually enjoying the battle.

"Torchic, Ember! Poochyena, use Bite!" Alex ordered, desperate to wrap up the battle he was locked in. His Pokémon came from two separate angles, hoping to catch Pachirisu off - guard.

"You just don't learn…" Ronan sighed. "Pachirisu! Use Discharge!"

"No, wait! Back off guys!" Alex yelled. Before his Pokémon could even comply, Pachirisu unleashed a wave of electric energy, knocking the pair out.

"Damn it!" Alex roared, recalling his defeated Pokémon. Ronan recalled Pachirisu, after congratulating it on its win. He smiled at Naminé and shrugged, as she rolled her eyes.

Alex's rage boiled over, and he charged at Ronan, wanting to physically hurt him. Ronan, however, caught the punch that was coming, surprising Alex, who then dropped to the ground, after realising that Ronan had caught him square in the gut.

"I – I just…Why am I so useless? Why can't I protect Cloud like I want to? Why can't I tell her how I…feel…?" Alex moaned, choking on the tears that were now streaming down his face. He was vaguely aware of Naminé comforting him, just before he collapsed, his emotions finally overpowering him.

"I guess he just isn't ready yet," Naminé said, wiping away Alex's tears.

"I guess not," Ronan said. "But still, he will be. One day, he will be everything he dreams of. I just hope that on that day, he has reconciled with his demons."

Naminé nodded, taking Ronan's hand. "We should get going. We don't want to be caught goofing off."

* * *

Alex woke up a while later, to the smell of fried fish, and the smoke of a small campfire. He winced in pain, remembering that he had been knocked out. What really surprised him was who was sitting beside him.

"Cloud!" Alex gasped.

"Shh!" she whispered, placing a finger on Alex's lips, silencing him. "Everyone else is asleep. I wanted to wait until I knew you were okay."

"Oh, well, ah…Thanks…" Alex mumbled, blushing at her words. He turned as red as a tomato when she wrapped her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. When she pulled back, she took his hand, squeezing it tenderly.

"I have to be here for you, because you're always here for me," Cloud said with a giggle.

"Well, thanks Cloud. You're my best friend," Alex said, smiling back.

"I hope we always can be," Cloud said. "Good night Alex."

Alex felt a pang of jealousy and anger when Cloud laid down beside Simon, and he took her hand, moving closer to her before they drifted off to sleep.

_I just wish that was me instead…_Alex thought. _Cloud, if only you knew how much I want us to be more than friends…_

Alex sighed, meshing his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky. As he gazed up at the heavens, he noticed a shooting star, and made a small wish. _I wish Cloud and I could be together…_With that, Alex drifted off to sleep, with both happy and determined thoughts on how to win Cloud's heart.

**

* * *

**

Aww! I did enjoy that last scene. I had the battle planned for a while, as I wanted to show how inferior and weak Alex feels compared to everyone else. Though, he is on the road to recovery, and from now on, the love triangle will become two-sided, with Cloud being unable to choose either.

**I had the Cloud-Alex fluff planned a while ago, to offset the Simon-Cloud fluff. Don't worry though, Simon will still be Alex's rival. **

**As to what Naminé insinuated about Alex and Cloud, well…I can't give that away. That's a secret I'm keeping until later. **

**Also, I would like to point out my 'Pokémon Chronicles RP' in my forums, which is based on the Hoenn arc, with Trainers travelling on their journeys. Please check it out. **

**And also check out my new Poll on the Gen V Starters. Opinions matter to me. Of course, don't ask about me writing for Isshu yet. That's still a long way off. **

**Finally, I am considering creating my own region, which will be loosely based on Hawaii, functioning as an all-new story, with OC characters and OC Pokémon. I have yet to create the Region, so name suggestions are appreciated. OC Pokémon are also accepted, especially the 3 Starters and their evolutions. That is, if anyone wants to help. **

**Until next time, Slán!**


	17. Author's Note

**No, not a real chapter. Sorry!**

**I admit I have been off this story for far too long, and it has become stagnant, and any ideas I had for the plot have become lost or turned to mush. I have been trying to find a way to get the story out of the slump its in, but it hasn't really been working much. **

**So, I propose these courses of action: **

**1.) Continue with the current style, and plot wherever that might take me, if it ever goes anywhere. **

**2.) Give the story to another author that impresses me, so they can continue the work I started. **

**3.) Redo the story as an 'Odyssey'. For more information, please read and review 'The Odyssey: Unova'. **

**I refuse to delete the story, because it represents time well spent, and I wish to be reminded of a sucess I had, and not remove it, because I can always fall back on it. I am leaning towards updating this to an 'Odyssey', considering how pleased I am with my style for 'Unova', and I would enjoy creating one for Hoenn. I also plan to create one for Sinnoh, because I penned a script of Pokémon Platinum during the summer of its release. **

**Also, please contribute your vote to the poll in my profile. It will be open until the end of May, when I decide which course of action I will take. **

**For those who wish to write the story, send me the opening paragraph for the next chapter, and then I will exchange docx, if you can carry the story on. **

**And that's all for now. I do apologise to my readers (wherever you may be), and thank you for the continued support. **


End file.
